A poção do amor
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDA! Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!
1. A poção é criada

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Imaginem um Santuário pós-Hades, totalmente puro, ou seja: ninguém cantou ninguém, nem beijou, ou dormiu com alguém... Difícil, né? Mas tudo bem, é nesse clima de amizade que Afrodite resolve fazer uma poção, para tentar conquistar seu grande amor. O duro vai ser ele acertar o copo do Máscara... Só uma observação: antes que alguém reclame que é só sexo, nenhum casal vai ser unido sem que esteja rolando algum interesse... Enfim, o Frô só vai dar um empurrãozinho!  
  
Capítulo 1 – A poção é criada  
  
Após a batalha contra Hades, o Santuário ficara completamente destruído. Atena teve paciência para ressuscitar os cavaleiros mortos durante a batalha, mas não estava mais agüentando a bagunça do lugar. Ninguém conseguia dar dois passos sem tropeçar em alguma pedra solta, ou, pior ainda, esbarrar em alguma coluna rachada e terminar de derrubá-la...  
  
Sendo assim, Saori tomou a dificílima – aham – decisão de contratar uma construtora, porque naquele caso nem se podia falar mais em restauração, para reerguer o Santuário. Felizmente, a firma fazia parte da sua grande fundação, e ela pagou muito bem para que o sigilo a respeito do lugar fosse mantido, bem como as suas características originais. É claro que Saori pediu para colocarem um banheiro mais decente em seu templo e eletricidade. Quando os cavaleiros de Ouro ficaram sabendo da novidade, exigiram que o mesmo serviço fosse feito em suas casas... Saori não gostou, mas acabou concordando.  
  
- Povo mais folgado, outro dia mesmo estavam mortos, agora estão querendo tomar banho de água quente! Essa é boa!  
  
Tudo acertado para as obras começarem, restava um problema: se já estava difícil ficar ali com aquele monte de pedras jogadas por todo lado, imagine com gente passando... Foi então que Saori tomou outra difícil decisão - ... – de levar todos os cavaleiros para um cruzeiro de duas semanas pelas ilhas da Grécia, esperando que quando voltassem, o serviço já estivesse pelo menos adiantado... Como ela não era boba nem nada, decidiu ir junto. Imagine se alguém tentasse ataca-la, sem ninguém para protegê-la? Encheu sua mala com minúsculos biquínis e deu a notícia aos cavaleiros.  
  
Todos ficaram muito animados com as férias que estavam ganhando. Bem, nem todos. Kamus odiou a idéia, afinal, diversão não era com ele. Aioria perguntou se Marin poderia ir – afinal, ela também merecia alguns dias de descanso. Levou uma sonora vaia dos outros cavaleiros, mais pela desculpa do que pela idéia. Saori concordou, sugerindo que Shina e June também fossem. Seiya fez careta, mas ficou quieto. Ikki se animou : "Oba, biquínis!" Mu, precavido, perguntou se alguém podia lhe emprestar um protetor solar 50, ao que Atena explicou que tudo que eles precisassem, poderiam encontrar a bordo do transatlântico, que também era da fundação, e estaria disponível para uso exclusivo deles, assim, ninguém iria incomodá- los.  
  
E assim, entre vivas e obas, os cavaleiros foram fazer suas malas para partirem no dia seguinte.  
  
Apenas um cavaleiro não se mobilizou para ajeitar suas coisas. Sozinho em seu templo, ele trabalhava incessantemente diante de um pequeno tacho para realizar seu desejo...  
  
* * *  
  
Já era noitinha quando a aparente tranqüilidade foi quebrada por uma explosão ensurdecedora, vinda da casa de Peixes.  
  
Os cavaleiros das casas mais próximas, assim como Atena e os cavaleiros de bronze, correram assustados para o templo de Afrodite, e se horrorizaram ao ver a fumaceira que saía do local. Saori ficou apavorada, achando que algum inimigo ia atrapalhar suas férias, bem na véspera. "Não podiam ter esperado até amanhã?" Pensou, desanimada. Ficou mais aliviada ao ver Kamus e Shura arrastando Afrodite, saindo do meio da fumaça branca pelos fundos da casa.  
  
Afordite se sentou no chão, tossindo, enquanto Kamus proferia um sermão. – Seu louco!! O que você fez dessa vez?!  
  
- Nada não, bobinho... cóf! Eu só estava fazendo um adubozinho especial para as minhas rosas, afinal de contas, como você quer que elas resistam duas semanas sem os meus cuidados, hein? E o pior, com esse bando de pedreiros circulando por aí, sem um pingo de respeito por elas?!  
  
- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, Afrodite! – Saori chamou-lhe a atenção. – Justo a sua casa que não ficou tão destruída durante a batalha?  
  
- Pois é, acho que calculei mal a dosagem de alguma coisa... – Afrodite deu um risinho sem graça, louco para que todos o deixassem em paz para poder continuar seu plano maléfico.  
  
- Até que por ser um adubo esse treco cheira bem... – Ikki comentou, meio desconfiado. O ar estava carregado com um cheiro insuportável de rosas.  
  
- É adubo para rosas, seu grosso, você queria que cheirasse o quê? – Afrodite rosnou.  
  
- Olha que eu falo... – Ikki respondeu.  
  
- Chega, agora que já vimos que está tudo bem com ele, vamos nos deitar, que amanhã vamos sair cedo! – Saori foi subindo as escadarias, seguida pelos cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
- Tem certeza de que você está bem? – Shura perguntou, vendo a fumaça aos poucos se dissipar.  
  
- Tenho sim, foi só um erro de cálculo... – Afrodite entrou no templo, observando o líquido transparente dentro do tacho.  
  
- Então, até amanhã! – Shura e Kamus foram saindo, deixando Peixes com o seu "adubo" precioso.  
  
"Finalmente está pronta!" Afrodite não cabia em si de felicidade. Só ele sabia como havia sido difícil cultivar aquelas rosas raríssimas, e preparar aquela poção. "Apenas algumas gotas, e ele vai ser meu!"  
  
Quando ficou sabendo da viagem, Peixes se animou mais ainda, pois uma vez que todos estariam juntos, não seria nada difícil colocar algumas gotas do preparado no copo de Máscara da Morte, durante o jantar, por exemplo. Depois, era só ficar por perto, pois o princípio da poção era físico, e não mental. Na verdade, o que ele havia criado não era uma poção do amor, mas sim um poderoso afrodisíaco! Quem provasse o líquido, não ia resistir ao toque da primeira pessoa que encostasse em sua pele, seja ela quem fosse. Assim, ele só precisava ficar perto do amigo, e logo que ele começasse a sentir os efeitos da poção, era só chegar com um pretexto qualquer e segurar-lhe o braço, ou a mão. Ele ia cair como um patinho, direto na sua cama... Ia ser um golpe sujo, ele admitia, mas mesmo assim, já era um começo para que ele conseguisse o homem que amava. "Pelo menos o corpo dele!" Afrodite deu um risinho divertido, e passou o líquido para um frasco discreto. "O coração, depois eu cuido disso!"  
  
* * *  
  
No dia seguinte, todos esperavam na área que separava a parte secreta do Santuário da área aberta ao público, onde um ônibus os aguardava para levá- los ao cais. Quem visse aquele bando de homens e algumas mulheres, achariam que eram turistas normais. Miro até estava com uma camisa florida...  
  
- Você está ridículo com essa camisa. – Kamus foi categórico.  
  
- Não pedi sua opinião! E você, está parecendo que vai para um velório! – Miro respondeu, seu bom humor se esvaindo.  
  
- Eu VOU pra um velório. O MEU.  
  
- Credo, Kamus, que desânimo... – Saga comentou. – Pense que você vai tirar uns dias de férias, nada de lutas, de armaduras pesadas, de planos para dominar o mundo... – Os olhos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos foram ficando vermelhos. Foi quando Kanon deu um sonoro sopapo na cabeça de Saga, tirando- o de seus devaneios.  
  
- Fica na sua, irmão... – Kanon, suspirou, desanimado. "Que sina, meu Zeus!"  
  
Enquanto isso, Ikki, Shura e Máscara da Morte faziam piadinhas inconvenientes a respeito de como as amazonas iam tomar sol com as máscaras, e gargalharam alto quando Fênix falou alguma besteira, incomodando June, que estava ali perto. "Que homem grosso!"  
  
Aioria conversava animadamente com Marin, feliz com a companhia da amiga. Já Shina parecia emburrada, imaginando o quão chato ia ser esse cruzeiro. Ter que agüentar Saori monopolizando Seiya não ia ser fácil.  
  
- Hum... Esses óculos escuros não combinam muito com você, não... Por que você não abre os olhos, agora que não precisa lutar? – Mu tentou puxar conversa com Shaka, mas acabou levando fumo.  
  
- Prefiro usá-los a ter que ver essa palhaçada! Onde já se viu, cavaleiro saindo para passear! Que coisa mais mundana! Buda nunca vai me perdoar por esse sacrilégio!  
  
- E você está indo porque, então? – Mu perguntou, com ironia.  
  
- Err... Você sabe, essa bagunça toda no Santuário, não dá nem para meditar... Fiquei sabendo que o navio é bem grande, tenho certeza de que vou encontrar algum lugar para meditar em paz.  
  
Aldebaran era o mais animado de todos. Finalmente ele estava usando as Havaianas que trouxera do Brasil... "Ai que alívio, que aquela bota da armadura aperta pra caramba!"  
  
Shiryu estava todo chateado. Se Saori tivesse avisado antes, ele poderia ter convidado Shunrei para ir com ele. Shun, Hyoga e Seiya, como bons puxa- sacos, estavam tentando acalmar sua deusa temperamental.  
  
- Calma, Saori... – Hyoga falou, revirando os olhos. – Ele já deve estar chegando...  
  
- Mas já faz quase uma hora que estamos esperando esse folgado! – Saori estava possessa.  
  
- Lá está ele! – Shun suspirou, aliviado.  
  
O atrasado Afrodite chegou esbaforido, carregado de malas. – Foi mal, lindinhos! Eu fiquei tão preocupado em terminar o meu adubo especial, que não deu pra fazer as malas a tempo!  
  
- Adubo? – Mu estranhou. – Que adubo?  
  
- Esse louco aí quase terminou de explodir o Santuário ontem, preparando um adubo para as rosas dele... – Kamus resmungou.  
  
- É claro que você não ia ouvir o estrondo da primeira casa, Mu... – Shura entrou na conversa. – Mas foi uma fumaceira só...  
  
Todos começaram a entrar no ônibus, reclamando com o pobre Afrodite.  
  
Mal imaginavam que o destino de alguns deles durante o cruzeiro ia ser traçado pelo imaginativo cavaleiro de Peixes...  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 2 – Marin e Aioria!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Sei que a história da "poção mágica" já está meio batida, assim como essa folia dos cavaleiros saírem de férias, mas foi a única idéia que me ocorreu para criar umas situações engraçadas, e escrever sobre alguns casais que até então eu só havia citado em minhas fics anteriores. Vou especificar sobre qual casal eu vou escrever, assim se alguém não concordar, fica mais fácil pular... Apesar que algumas situações vão estar interligadas entre os capítulos.  
  
Só por curiosidade, o Frô vai ser o último a se acertar... Judiação do peixinho! Fazer o quê, se ele é peça importantíssima numa fic de humor com os cavaleiros de ouro? Já descobri isso há algum tempo.  
  
Não vou fazer essa fic muito explícita, estou precisando fazer alguma coisa light, porque Missão Complicada está bem difícil...  
  
Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


	2. Marin e Aioria

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 2 – Marin e Aioria!  
  
O transatlântico que Saori havia requisitado para o cruzeiro era realmente muito luxuoso, e os cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos com todas as mordomias de que iam dispor. Assim que subiram a bordo, a deusa foi explicando como ia ser o esquema da viagem. Como eles seriam os únicos passageiros, Saori ordenou que cada cavaleiro fosse colocado em uma cabine, que não era pequena. Cada uma era praticamente um quarto de hotel. Tudo que eles quisessem comer ou beber, era só pedir, ninguém nem precisava se preocupar em pagar nada. Se alguém precisasse de alguma coisa também, era só pegar numa das diversas lojas que lá existiam. A piscina e a sauna estavam a interia disposição deles, bem como a boate do navio, que funcionaria algumas noites, promovendo algum agito.  
  
Nem bem a deusa terminou de explicar, e os cavaleiros já haviam sumido pelo imenso navio, deixando-a falando sozinha. Sozinha, não. Kamus e Shaka ficaram olhando para a cara irada da deusa.  
  
- O que você queria?! – Kamus realmente havia acordado com um péssimo humor. – Você expôs tão bem a mordomia que todos vão ter, que ninguém pôde esperar nem mais um minuto para se divertir! – Aquário saiu batendo o pé e resmungando.  
  
Saori olhou para Shaka, que agora sim parecia um cego com óculos escuro super estranho. – E você, Shaka, não vai não?  
  
- Hum... Você sabe onde eu posso arrumar um lugar para meditar?  
  
Saori suspirou, impaciente. – Sei lá, Shaka... Dá uma olhada primeiro na sua cabine, deve ser grande o suficiente para você fazer ioga...  
  
* * *  
  
Não fazia nem uma hora que eles haviam saído para o mar, e os cavaleiros e amazonas já estavam se divertindo na enorme piscina do transatlântico.  
  
- Você não acha que um navio desse tamanho só pra gente é um exagero, não? – Shun estava conversando com Shiryu e Hyoga. Eles estavam sentados sob um guarda sol e tomavam drinks lindamente enfeitados.  
  
- Olha, Shun, veja pelo seguinte lado: imagine se algum de nós... O Hyoga, por exemplo, acaba usando seus poderes sem querer em algum passageiro comum... Ia ser uma tragédia! Imagine a pessoa congelada, ia ficar mais caro a Saori pagar indenização para a família do que pagar o passeio só pra gente...  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?! Que eu sou estabanado?! – Hyoga se doeu.  
  
Máscara da Morte também estava na piscina, de sunga, recostado em uma cadeira tomando sol. Afrodite olhava de longe o homem de seus sonhos totalmente à vontade, e suspirou, antecipando o momento. Viu Câncer pedir uma bebida para um garçom, e quando este vinha voltando com a bandeja, Afrodite tratou de cruzar o caminho do rapaz. Pediu desculpas pelo esbarrão, e usando sua velocidade da luz, tratou de colocar a poção no copo, sem que o coitado nem notasse.  
  
Ficou olhando de longe, esperando o momento de atacar, e viu horrorizado o garçom entregar o copo para Aioria, que estava sentado na beira da piscina.  
  
"Ai minha Deusa!!!" Afrodite começou a andar apressado, de uma lado para o outro. "E essa agora! Mas eu o vi pedindo pra esse garçom! Era esse, eu tenho certeza!" Viu angustiado outro garçom entregar a bebida para Máscara. Peixes não sabia se fugia ou se ficava ali para ver o efeito da poção... Decidiu-se pela segunda opção, afinal de contas, estava curioso pra saber se ia dar certo ou não...  
  
Para complicar ainda mais a situação, Aioria recebeu o copo e entregou-o a Marin. Afrodite se descabelou mais ainda, pois não sabia como a poção ia agir numa mulher! "Ai, e se eu matar a coitada da Marin?!"  
  
A amazona agradeceu o copo entregue pelo cavaleiro de Leão, e discretamente, virou-se de costas para ele, retirando a máscara ligeiramente do rosto para poder tomar a bebida. Como Marin achava chato fazer isso, acabou sorvendo a bebida toda, antes de colocar a máscara novamente.  
  
- E então, matou a sede? – Aioria perguntou, observando o corpo esbelto da moça, que usava um biquíni vermelho muito bonito, mas discreto.  
  
- É... Estava bom, mas achei meio forte... – Marin estranhou o gosto amargo que a bebida deixou em seus lábios.  
  
- Forte? – Leão pegou o copo, cheirando-o. – Eu pedi um coquetel sem álcool, pra você...  
  
- Vai ver, erraram o pedido. – Marin deu de ombros, esquecendo o assunto. – De repente me deu um calor... Vou nadar um pouco!  
  
A moça entrou na água, dando braçadas vigorosas, mas logo se arrependeu, pois se sentiu mal. Parou no meio da piscina, sentindo as pernas e os braços formigarem. Sua visão turvou de repente, e ela sentiu que ia desmaiar. Num gesto de desespero, tirou a máscara, tentando respirar melhor, mas não adiantou. Só teve tempo de gritar Aioria, antes de afundar.  
  
O cavaleiro de Leão, ao ver Marin passar mal, ficou desesperado, e tratou de pular na piscina para ajudá-la. Conseguiu segura-la, e trouxe-a para a borda, puxando-a para fora da água. Alguns cavaleiros correram para tentar ajudar.  
  
Como Aioria fora rápido, Marin não tinha engolido muita água. Mas ela parecia ter perdido a consciência, e ele resolveu fazer respiração boca a boca. Nem teve tempo de apreciar o rosto da moça sem a máscara...  
  
Marin começou a voltar a si, sentindo o calor em seu corpo aumentar. Quando deu por si, percebeu que Aioria estava debruçado sobre ela. Mesmo sua mente lhe dizendo que ele estava apenas realizando primeiros socorros, seu corpo estranhamente gritava que aquilo era bom e que ela queria mais. Para surpresa de todos que aguardavam em volta para ver se ela estava bem, Marin passou os braços pelo pescoço de Aioria e puxou-o para si, beijando-o sem pudor.  
  
Aioria arregalou os olhos, sentindo a amazona deslizar a língua dentro de sua boca. Por um breve instante, tentou se separar dela, mas o beijo estava tão gostoso que ele acabou se rendendo. "E daí? Todo mundo sabe que eu gosto dela... Eu só não imaginava que ela sentia o mesmo..." Leão passou um dos braços pelas costas da amazona, erguendo-a até que ela estivesse sentada, e abraçou-a forte de encontro ao seu corpo, retribuindo o beijo.  
  
Todos ao redor ficaram pasmos...  
  
Seiya estava boquiaberto. Aquela não era sua mestra, não era possível! Marin era tão recatada! Ainda mais numa situação como essa, com tanta gente olhando...  
  
Saori, em pensamento: "Mas que moça esperta, como eu nunca pensei nisso antes? Ótima estratégia para agarrar um homem bem forte e bonito..."  
  
- UUUU-HUUUUUU!!!! É isso aí, Aioria!!! Manda ver!!! – Obviamente, Miro, com a sua característica indiscrição. Kamus, que estava do lado do Escorpião, olhou de soslaio para ele, fazendo cara de quem queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que ele pudesse se esconder.  
  
- Ei, Aioria, veja se faz isso em outro lugar, que aqui tá cheio de moleque que nem sabe o que é um beijo! – Máscara gritou da sua cadeira, divertido, apontando para os cavaleiros de Bronze.  
  
- Ei, eu sei o que é isso, sim! Eu tinha a minha Esmeralda... – Ikki fungou, uma pequena lágrima brilhando no canto do olho.  
  
- Alguém tire o Shaka daqui, por favor!!! – Shura deu risada.  
  
- Vai à ... – Shaka se conteve no último instante.  
  
Aioria começou a se sentir incomodado com a platéia indiscreta, e tentou mais uma vez se soltar do abraço de Marin, para convencê-la a irem a um lugar mais calmo, mas a moça havia agarrado o seu pescoço de tal forma que estava difícil fazer alguma coisa. Conseguindo apartar o beijo, tentou conversar com a amazona.  
  
- Marin... Eu... Eu também gosto muito de você, mas... – Leão gemeu quando a ruiva encheu seu pescoço de beijos molhados. – Sabe o que é, esses chatos aí... – Ele tentou segurar as mãos da moça, que acariciavam seu peito insistentemente, e tentavam de todo jeito se enroscar no elástico do seu short.  
  
- Você não me deseja não? – Marin perguntou, em alto e bom som.  
  
Essa foi a deixa para que os que assistiam a cena sumissem rapidinho da beira da piscina.  
  
Com exceção de um, que gastava tudo que ganhava em óleo de peroba...  
  
- YEEEESSSSSS!!!! – Miro fez sinal de vitória com as mãos. - Se você falar que não, Aioria, eu juro que...  
  
Aldebaran, sempre pronto a apartar brigas e dar jeito em situações complicadas, voltou para buscar o Escorpião, arrastando-o para longe. – Fica quieto, seu chato!  
  
- Mas eu quero ver!!!  
  
Aldebaran tapou a boca de Miro com a sua enorme mão. – Você não tem modos, não?  
  
- Humpf!!!  
  
Finalmente livre do assédio visual, Aioria conseguiu segurar Marin, observando o belo rosto da moça, pois até agora ele não tinha tido oportunidade de fazê-lo. – Você é tão linda quanto eu imaginei... – Ele se afastou um pouco, quando ela tentou beijá-lo novamente. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu para você agir assim, mas... eu te desejo, sim, mas acho que deveríamos ir com calma...  
  
- Calma?! – A voz da ruiva, sempre controlada, estava um pouco alterada. – Quantos anos você quer que eu espere, ainda? - Marin baixou os olhos, confessando. – Eu não quero mais esperar...  
  
Aioria olhou-a espantado, mas ao ver os belos olhos da moça novamente voltados para os seus, não resistiu e beijou-a com carinho, sendo correspondido. Marin passou os braços pelo pescoço do cavaleiro novamente, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos revoltos.  
  
Entre um beijo e outro, Aioria fez o convite que Marin estava esperando. - Vamos para o meu quarto, então?  
  
- Claro! – Foi a resposta animada.  
  
Afrodite espiava tudo do seu cantinho, as mãos apertadas junto ao peito demonstrando sua emoção. "Ai, deu certo! Deu certo! Deu certo!!!" Peixes deu pequenos pulinhos de alegria, seu sorriso largo impossível de ser contido. "É perfeita! Ninguém pode resistir!"  
  
Mesmo no auge de sua euforia, Afrodite entendia que o erro que cometera poderia ter sido catastrófico. Felizmente, Aioria gostava de Marin, sempre gostou. Caso a amazona tivesse sido tocada por outra pessoa que não o Leão, a coisa poderia ter ficado, no mínimo, estranha. A poção era unilateral, ela não passava seu efeito para a outra pessoa, não tinha sido feita com esse propósito. Afinal, quem precisava de um empurrãozinho era Máscara da Morte. Ele já estava mais do que decidido!  
  
Teria sido o caos se Marin tivesse agarrado outra pessoa que não estivesse tão disposta quanto Aioria... Pior, poderia ser até caso de morte, uma vez que o gênio do leonino era terrível, e com certeza ele não ia gostar de vê- la com outro.  
  
Afrodite suspirou, enquanto observava o casalzinho se levantar e deixar o convés rapidamente... O importante é que dera tudo certo, e os dois estavam felizes, juntos. Ele só precisava ter mais cuidado, da próxima vez...  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 3 – Hyoga e Shun  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Até pensei em fazer a cena entre os dois mais explícita, mas como eu comentei no capítulo 1, queria fazer a fic mais light, mais puxada para o humor. Estou trabalhando há algum tempo numa fic séria entre Marin e Aioria, pois gosto muito desse casal. Um dia ela sai... só não sei se vai voltar.  
  
Só esclarecendo algumas dúvidas:  
  
Koo: vai ter esse casal que você está pensando, sim! No próximo capítulo tem uma dica sobre isso... Temos que escrever algumas fics para torná-lo popular, também!  
  
Prudence-chan e Senhorita Mizuki: eu não sei se o Deba vai tomar a poção, ainda... eu acho que não, que eu não consigo vê-lo agarrando ninguém! Coitado... Eu gosto dele, mas... já viu, né?  
  
Sweet-shine: Já te expliquei no e-mail que não fui eu quem juntou Marin e Shaka, mas vale comentar para quem ficou na dúvida. Concordo com você: O Shaka fica melhor com o Mu, e a Marin, com o Aioria!  
  
TinuvielBrasil: já liberei as reviews anônimas.  
  
Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


	3. Hyoga e Shun

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 3 – Hyoga e Shun!  
  
No dia seguinte, ninguém comentava outra coisa a não ser o namoro de Marin e Aioria. Quando os dois não apareceram nem para tomar café, as piadinhas começaram a surgir no salão onde todos se reuniram para o desjejum.  
  
Mas na verdade, muita gente estava começando a ficar com inveja da situação, e não era só Afrodite...  
  
Peixes estava tranqüilo. Como todo mundo sempre soube que Aioria gostava de Marin, e vice-versa, ninguém tinha estranhado o fato dos dois terem acertado os ponteiros logo no primeiro dia do cruzeiro. Na verdade, ele até estava muito orgulhoso, afinal, ele tinha feito um favor para os dois amigos...  
  
Infelizmente, seus planos estariam comprometidos até o final da tarde, uma vez que eles iam parar em uma ilha, para que todos pudessem nadar e freqüentar a praia. Não era muito seguro usar "aquilo" fora do barco, ele poderia não ser a primeira pessoa a tocar Máscara, ou errar o copo, de novo. Decidiu esperar até o jantar.  
  
* * *  
  
Todos se divertiram muito na praia, que era muito bonita, e voltaram no final da tarde para o navio, exaustos. Alguns cavaleiros foram tirar um cochilo antes do jantar, já outros decidiram comer alguma coisa na lanchonete.  
  
Miro, Máscara, Shura e Shina acabaram encontrando Aioria e Marin devorando um lanche, talvez a primeira refeição verdadeira dos dois, naquele dia, e as piadas voltaram com força total. Enquanto os três rapazes atazanavam o pobre Leão, Shina puxou Marin de lado, especulando o que tinha acontecido.  
  
- Sabe que até agora eu não entendi? – Marin sorriu, demonstrando sua felicidade. Nem a máscara ela estava usando mais, e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. – Eu só sei que quando dei por mim, eu o estava beijando e não queria parar!  
  
- Estranho, achei que você tinha vergonha de se declarar para ele... – Shina ainda estava estranhando a atitude da amiga, sempre tão recatada.  
  
- E tinha mesmo... Mas a sensação que eu tive naquela hora era de que ia morrer se eu não fizesse aquilo... Um calor horrível! Depois passou, como veio...  
  
- Por um acaso você andou bebendo, é? – Shina ainda não estava muito convencida. – Bom, deixa pra lá... Pelo menos vocês se entenderam...  
  
- E como! – Marin ficou vermelha.  
  
Aioria também estava todo feliz. Miro esfregou o punho fechado na cabeça o amigo, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos. – E aí, seu garanhão! Conta logo como foi...  
  
- Não vou contar nada! – Aioria tentou se safar dos três curiosos. – Por que vocês não arrumam alguém pra ver como, é, hein? Deixem-me em paz!  
  
- Essa é boa! Arrumar quem nesse navio cheio de homem! – Miro comentou, dando risada. – Só se for a Shina, olha lá que bonitona que ela está de shortinho!  
  
Shura olhou, e falou baixo, para que a Amazona de Cobra não ouvisse. – Bonita ela é, mas vocês não acham que é meio geniosa?  
  
- Vai por mim, Shura, essas são as melhores na cama! – Máscara riu.  
  
- Coitado de quem se enroscar com ela... – Shura comentou, profeticamente...  
  
* * *  
  
O jantar foi animado. Todos se reuniram no grande salão do transatlântico destinado às refeições, e a conversa foi agradável. Infelizmente para Aioria e Marin, ninguém podia dizer "piscina" que os gritos e assobios já começavam...  
  
Depois de desfrutarem a deliciosa comida, Saori convidou todos para se dirigirem ao salão de jogos, onde poderiam passar algumas horas se divertindo.  
  
E assim foi feito. Os cavaleiros se dividiram de acordo com seus gostos, formando rodinhas.  
  
Saori, June, Shina, Shura, Seiya e Shiryu foram jogar buraco. Mu e Kamus começaram a queimar os neurônios numa partida de xadrez. Kanon, Saga, Aldebaran e Miro, mais práticos e com preguiça de pensar, foram de dominó. Aioria e Marin não jogaram nada, pois já haviam sumido novamente. Shaka, de mau-humor, ficou jogando paciência. Afrodite ficou só na espreita, percorrendo uma mesa de cada vez, fingindo observar o jogo e só esperando a sua chance...Já Máscara da Morte, Ikki e Hyoga queriam jogar truco. Como faltava um jogador, Cisne tentava convencer Shun a fazer parceria com ele.  
  
- Mas eu não gosto de jogar truco, Hyoga... – Shun choramingou. – É muito palavrão para um jogo só!  
  
- Larga a mão de reclamar e vem jogar, Shun! – Ikki ordenou.  
  
- Tá bom, Ikki... – Shun sentou-se a contragosto, de frente para Hyoga.  
  
E o jogo começou. Não demorou muito para Máscara e Ikki dispararem, devido à falta de experiência de Shun, que nem os sinais conhecia.  
  
- Eu já te ensinei, Shun... – Hyoga falava, com paciência, ao ver que eles haviam perdido a partida, sendo que Andrômeda estava com cartas boas na mão. – È só fazer assim, ó...  
  
Ikki já foi interrompendo. – Quem você pensa que é para ficar mandando sinalzinho pro meu irmão, hein?  
  
- Mas Ikki, é só um jogo!  
  
- Sei... – Ikki resmungou, tomando mais um gole da sua cerveja. Todos estavam bebendo, quer dizer, Shun estava só enrolando, pois sua garrafa ainda estava cheia.  
  
Nesse momento, Afrodite chegou, parando entre Máscara e Shun. – E aí, como é que está esse jogo?  
  
Máscara mastigou a ponta do seu charuto, divertido. – Está 11 a 4 pra nós...  
  
- Hum, que lavada, hein? – Peixes, com um movimento estabanado, mas planejado, derrubou a longneck de Câncer na mesa, derramando o pouco líquido que restava no carpete do salão. – Ai, que desajeitado que eu sou! Pode deixar que eu vou buscar outra no bar para você!  
  
E não deu outra: na volta, Afrodite tratou de colocar a poção dentro da garrafa, e correu para entregá-la a Máscara. Quando chegou, Peixes se deparou com competidores eufóricos. Colocou a garrafa na mesa, e saiu de perto, esperando o desfecho.  
  
- TRUCO!!! – Hyoga pediu para Máscara.  
  
- MEIO-SACO!!! – Máscara retrucou, levantando-se da cadeira.  
  
(Ninguém notou que Shun tomava um belo gole de cerveja, nervoso com a gritaria).  
  
- NOVE!!! – Hyoga gritou, levantando-se também.  
  
- É A PARTIDA, ENTÃO! DOZE!!! – Câncer bateu a mão na mesa.  
  
(Shun deu mais uma golada...)  
  
Hyoga deitou um três na mesa. Máscara jogou copas sobre o três. Shun timidamente colocou sua carta sobre as outras duas. Era o zap.  
  
- SEU FDP!!! Como você pôde estragar o nosso jogo??? – Ikki xingou Máscara, levantando-se da mesa.  
  
- P***A! Como eu ia saber que o teu maninho tava de zap?! Sacanagem, ele fez sinal pra esse loiro aí e você nem viu...  
  
Enquanto isso, Hyoga estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Shun, que se ergueu levemente da cadeira, correspondendo sorridente com um tapinha na mão espalmada que Cisne lhe ofereceu. Tomou mais um gole da cerveja, animado.  
  
Acalmados os ânimos, começaram nova partida, que aquela já estava perdida, mesmo.  
  
Afrodite, que ainda estava ao lado da mesa, viu quando Máscara tomou metade da sua cerveja num gole só. "É agora que eu acabo com esse jogo chato!" As cartas foram entregues, e começou a rodada.  
  
O que aconteceu a seguir fez o salão parar.  
  
Afrodite apoiou sua mão no braço de Câncer, fingindo que ia perguntar alguma coisa. Máscara ergueu a cabeça para ver o que Peixes queria, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando Shun deixou suas cartas caírem sobre a mesa.  
  
- Shun, você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Hyoga perguntou, preocupado, notando que Shun o olhava com olhos vidrados.  
  
- Calor... – Shun respondeu, levantou-se e subiu na mesa, jogando as cartas do monte longe, e engatinhando até alcançar Hyoga. Agarrou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e deu-lhe um beijo cinematográfico.  
  
Ikki acompanhou tudo, e estava até roxo, de tanto segurar a respiração. Ele não entendeu nada, é claro, e pela primeira vez na vida estava sem reação.  
  
- GEEEEEENTEEEE!!! Mas essa viagem tá muito boa!!! – Miro.  
  
Máscara começou a rir. – Olha Ikki, eu sempre desconfiei que o seu irmão gostava do Hyoga...  
  
- Mas... mas.... – Ikki gaguejou. – Como você ousa fazer isso comigo, Shun? Na minha frente e na frente de todo mundo??? Isso é só pra me irritar, só pode ser!!! – Ikki tentou agarrar Shun e tira-lo de cima da mesa, mas Andrômeda escapou dele e sentou-se no colo de Hyoga.  
  
- Deixe de ser egocêntrico, Ikki... O mundo não gira em torno de você... – Mu comentou, sabiamente. – O fato de ele gostar do amigo não tem nada a ver com querer te irritar.  
  
- Falou a voz da experiência... – Shaka gritou com ironia, lá longe.  
  
Mu usou seu poder de telecinese para acertar a cabeça de Virgem com um peão, que atravessou o salão, do tabuleiro direto para onde o loiro estava.  
  
- AIIIII!!! Seu...  
  
Enquanto isso, Shun abraçava e beijava Hyoga, sua língua procurando insistentemente entrar na boca do loiro, que não sabia se empurrava Andrômeda para longe dele, ou se o apertava contra seu corpo. Quando viu que Máscara havia levantado para segurar Ikki, que estava praticamente fora de si, decidiu-se: abraçou Shun de volta e retribuiu o beijo, abrindo sua boca para que Shun pudesse explorá-la.  
  
- ME SOLTA!!! Me solta que eu vou acabar com esses dois... – Ikki gritou, enquanto era arrastado para fora do salão pelo cavaleiro de Câncer.  
  
- Fica quieto, Ikki! Deixe de ser bobo, não está vendo que os dois se gostam? – Máscara conseguiu levar com muito custo Fênix para fora do salão.  
  
Hyoga acariciou gentilmente as costas de Shun, subindo até sua nuca e deixando seus dedos se enroscarem nos cabelos verdes macios. Andrômeda circulou os ombros de Hyoga com os braços, apoiando-se contra seu peito. Cisne deixou que ele o beijasse até que sentiu que a situação ia se complicar, uma vez que os que estavam presentes no salão apenas fingiam que não estavam prestando atenção na cena. Com exceção de Miro, é claro, que não fazia questão nenhuma de disfarçar seu interesse... Saga, que estava sentado ao lado do Escorpião, precisou dar-lhe um cascudo para desviar sua atenção do casal.  
  
Segurando o queixo de Shun, Hyoga conseguiu apartar o beijo, afastando o amigo um pouco, para poder ver sua face. Notou que ele estava corado, e ao colocar a mão em sua testa, viu que o rapaz também estava quente.  
  
- Shun, você está bem? – Voltou a perguntar, preocupado.  
  
- Huhum... – Shun assentiu, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos loiros do Cisne, e beijando delicadamente seu pescoço. Hyoga suspirou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. – Eu... nunca te falei... mas eu gosto de você... – Shun falou em voz baixa, rente ao ouvido do loiro, provocando-lhe arrepios.  
  
- Mas por que... agora...? – Hyoga deixou escapar um gemido, quando Shun lambeu sua orelha com a ponta da língua. – Shun, pare com isso está todo mundo olhando... – Cisne falou, sem muita convicção.  
  
- Porque eu te amo... faz tempo... e cansei de esperar que você perceba isso! – Andrômeda mordeu de leve o pescoço claro do loiro.  
  
Todos se surpreenderam quando Kamus se pronunciou, em voz alta. – Por favor, Hyoga... Não seja tão controlado... Não estou dizendo para você fazer isso aqui, na frente de todo mundo, mas não ignore os seus sentimentos... – Ao notar que todos o olhavam com os olhos arregalados, Kamus deu de ombros. – Ele é meu discípulo, mas não quero que ele fique amargo como eu!  
  
- Ooooohhhhh... – Miro fez cara de quem tinha entendido. – Você já rejeitou alguém?!  
  
- Não, seu cabeçudo!!! – Kamus perdeu a paciência.  
  
- Então você foi rejeitado! – Miro concluiu dando risada, para a ira de Aquário. – Por isso você é azedo desse jeito!  
  
Hyoga afastou Andrômeda novamente, segurando-o pelos pulsos e obrigando-o a sair do seu colo. Ao ouvir as palavras de Kamus, Cisne encheu-se de coragem, uma vez que também gostava muito do rapaz de cabelos verdes. Levantou-se da cadeira e, decidido, abaixou-se até alcançar a orelha do amigo, falando baixo para que ninguém mais ouvisse. – Você quer ficar comigo essa noite, Shun?  
  
Andrômeda, que não estava em condições de ser discreto, colou seu corpo ao de Hyoga, enlaçando-o pela cintura e erguendo seu rosto de encontro ao do loiro, retrucando. – Só essa noite?  
  
- Não! – Cisne não pôde evitar um sorriso, diante da luxúria que nunca pesou ver em Shun. – Só para começar...  
  
- Então... eu aceito! – Andrômeda estava radiante. Os dois cavaleiros saíram do salão, sob olhares confusos.  
  
Afrodite, com lágrimas nos olhos, tentava se controlar para não deixar que estas escorressem por seu rosto. Novamente havia desperdiçado sua preciosa poção, e desta vez não estava feliz nem tranqüilo, como ficara quando errou o alvo e acertou Marin e Aioria. Shun atacar Hyoga não era tão compreensível assim... Se ele continuasse errando, logo alguém ia acabar desconfiando... Ou a poção ia acabar!  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 4 – Seiya e Saori!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Só um recadinho, antes de tudo: quem não conseguir enviar e-mails para o belier.aries@bol.com.br, pode usar belier.aries@uol.com.br, e-mail esse que eu recebi carinhosamente de uma leitora, a Hecate. Mais uma vez, obrigada!  
  
Estou sentindo a obrigação de me desculpar com as leitoras que não conhecem truco... Eu usei o jogo como cenário para a segunda falha do Afrodite, porque achei que ia ficar engraçado, mas sei que quem nunca jogou não deve ter entendido... Estou precisando de situações que induzam o nosso querido cupido ao erro, mas não é tão fácil quanto eu imaginava...  
  
Apesar de que quando se gosta de um casal em particular, a cena fica pronta antes da hora... (Bélier espia o que deverá ser o sétimo ou oitavo capítulo, satisfeita).  
  
Como quase todo mundo me fez perguntas nas reviews, vou tentar esclarecer algumas dúvidas:  
  
É, Child, acho que realmente vai ter que ser a Saori a tomar a iniciativa, uma vez que o Seiya é devagar demais para essas coisas! Nem tomando esse afrodisíaco do Afrodite ele consegue desencantar... Mas que a Saori é uma deusa muito safada, isso é... Você não imagina a reação dela no próximo capítulo... Ficou hilária, até onde eu escrevi.  
  
Puxa, Diana, sinto muito, mas eu não resisti colocar o seu amado loiro com o Shun... Eu acho os dois tão bonitinhos juntos... Mas espero que você não tenha se ofendido com a cena. Apesar de escrever yaoi, eu não gosto de deixar os personagens muito afeminados (só o Afrodite, é claro). Acho que o loirinho não ficou desvairado, não! (risos). O Shun, talvez...  
  
Gostou do Shun atacando o Hyoga, Nebula-chang? Espero que você não tenha quebrado o seu computador, eu já andei dando umas cabeçadas no meu por causa de dois chatinhos que vivem me atrapalhando quando estou escrevendo...  
  
Você acertou, Amélia! É isso mesmo que eu pretendo fazer... Só preciso criar um clima propício para o Frô agir! Quando eu escrevi Os cavaleiros de Ouro vão pra balada, esse casal saiu tão espontâneo... Gostei tanto que depois acabei aproveitando-os em O Porre e a Piscina, também. Eu acho que eles combinam porque ambos são "quentes".  
  
Dana, Marin e Tinuviel: vai ter Aquário e Escorpião, sim.... Realmente, o Kamus precisa melhorar o humor, mas o Miro ainda vai levar muita cacetada até os dois se entenderem, hê, hê...  
  
Bom, Pipe, se o seu segundo casal favorito for o meu primeiro, eles vão ficar para o final!!! Ops, semi-final... O pior de tudo é ser tão previsível assim: alguém aí duvida que eu vou colocar o Mu junto com o Shaka? Saco. Por isso é bom variar, amiga Pipe, como você faz!  
  
Quanto ao Deba, vou estudar as propostas que me foram enviadas, mas eu juro que eu não consigo escrever cena romântica com ele, coitado!!!  
  
Um abraço para todas!  
  
Bélier 


	4. Seiya e Saori

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br / belier.aries@uol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 4 – Seiya e Saori!  
  
Máscara da Morte e os outros cavaleiros passaram grande parte da noite tentando acalmar Ikki, que deu um trabalhão quando descobriu o desfecho da cena que ocorrera no salão de jogos. Bem que os outros tentaram esconder aonde Shun e Hyoga haviam se enfiado, mas Miro, com sua boca enorme, deixou escapar que os dois haviam ido para o quarto do loiro. Foi um caos.  
  
Por fim, Shaka, cansado da situação que parecia querer se estender pela noite toda, desferiu um golpe em Fênix, deixando o cavaleiro desmaiado. Todos olharam para Virgem, assustados com a reação do indiano, que simplesmente se saiu com essa:  
  
- Estou com sono, e cansei dessa palhaçada! Além disso, ele já recebeu o meu golpe uma vez e está aí para contar a história... Amanhã ele só vai acordar com dor de cabeça! – E o loiro foi para o seu quarto.  
  
Shiryu virou-se para Saori, preocupado. – Por um acaso você sabe o que aconteceu com o Shaka para ele estar tão mal humorado assim?  
  
- Não sei... – Saori também estava horrorizada com as atitudes de alguns cavaleiros. Ela nunca imaginara que a viagem iria virar aquela bagunça toda! – Bem, você sabe como ele fica manhoso quando não consegue dormir o tanto que quer...  
  
- Que nada! – Miro se intrometeu na conversa. – Virgem está de TPM!  
  
Alguns cavaleiros riram do comentário, mas Saori decidiu colocar ordem naquele barraco, e mandou todos para a cama. Pediu que Aldebaran levasse o desacordado Ikki para o quarto, e a situação se acalmou.  
  
Pelo menos naquela noite.  
  
* * *  
  
O dia amanheceu estranho, no transatlântico. Os cavaleiros que se dispuseram a acordar cedo para tomar café evitaram comentar o acontecido, com medo de que Ikki aparecesse a qualquer momento e tivesse outro chilique.  
  
Já Shun e Hyoga não foram vistos durante a manhã, talvez adiando o confronto inevitável com Fênix, ou por estarem fazendo coisas mais agradáveis.  
  
Os cavaleiros e amazonas já estavam se divertindo na piscina, quando um Ikki com uma aparência horrível apareceu.  
  
- Shaka! Eu te mato, seu desgraçado! – Fênix apontou o dedo para o indiano, que lia um livro tranqüilamente sob um guarda sol.  
  
- Não me encha, estou ocupado! – Shaka nem se dignou a olhar para Ikki, continuando sua leitura. – Da próxima vez que você prejudicar meu sono com os seus ataques, não vou ser tão bonzinho!  
  
Fênix percebeu que era melhor não cutucar a fera, e foi sentar com Seiya, Saori, Shiryu, June e Shina, que estavam tomando suco em uma mesa.  
  
- Está melhor, Ikki? – Saori perguntou, educada, mas já sabendo qual seria a resposta.  
  
- Estou p***a nenhuma, minha cabeça está explodindo, e não foi só da pancada do Shaka, não, foi da vergonha que o meu irmão me fez passar! Quando eu colocar minhas mãos naqueles dois...  
  
A maioria achou melhor não retrucar o comentário de Ikki, mas June acabou ficando irritada. Levantou-se da mesa, agarrando Fênix pelo braço e puxando- o sem cerimônia. – Vocês podem nos dar licença só um minutinho? – A amazona perguntou, com a sua costumeira educação.  
  
- Claro, claro! – Todos responderam, já esperando o pior.  
  
June puxou o cavaleiro para onde não poderiam ser ouvidos pelos outros, e começou um sermão. – Escute aqui, seu egoísta! Quem é você para ficar ameaçando o seu irmão e o Hyoga, só porque os dois resolveram namorar?! Você é um chato, fica aí querendo controlar a vida do Shun, quer que ele seja uma pessoa forte e decidida, mas barra qualquer coisa que ele tenha vontade de fazer! Ele não é um fraco! Ele tem o direito de decidir o que quer para sua vida! Seu ridículo!  
  
Ikki arregalou os olhos diante da saraivada de ofensas que recebeu da amazona de Camaleão. Apesar de não poder ver o rosto da moça, tinha certeza de que ela o estava fuzilando com os olhos.  
  
- Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo?! Eu gostava muito do seu irmão, mas há muito tempo percebi que ele só tinha olhos para o Cisne! Aceitei tudo numa boa, porque você não pode aceitar?! Como você pode ser tão burro assim?!  
  
- Eu, eu... – Ikki se perdeu diante dos argumentos da moça.  
  
- Deixe que eles sejam felizes! Pare de pegar no pé do pobre do Shun! – June fungou, se refazendo. Olhou para o cavaleiro de Fênix imponente, e voltou para junto dos outros.  
  
Ikki acompanhou-a com o olhar. "Nossa, que mulher!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Depois do fumo que levou de June, Ikki não deu mais trabalho, e o almoço e a tarde transcorreram tranqüilos. Aioria e Marin trocavam carinhos apaixonados, já Shun e Hyoga procuravam ser mais discretos para não irritar o galo de briga...  
  
Como o transatlântico possuía uma sala de projeção a bordo, todos foram assistir um filme no final da tarde. A película em questão era "O Senhor dos Anéis – O retorno do Rei." O que já gerou a maior confusão...  
  
Alguns cavaleiros já tinham assistido os outros dois filmes, outros não, e ficaram boiando.  
  
Shaka debruçou-se de lado, perguntando para Shiryu, que era um dos que já tinha visto os filmes. - Ei, qual é a desse Frodo?  
  
- Ele ganhou um anel mágico muito poderoso, mas muito maléfico... – Shiryu começou a explicar. – E tem que levá-lo até onde ele foi criado para destruí-lo...  
  
- Quem deu o anel para ele? – Shaka perguntou.  
  
- O tio dele deu o anel... – Dragão falou, já impaciente.  
  
- ÊPA!!! Peraí, quem é que foi que deu o anel pra quem??? – Miro começou a rir alto, malicioso.  
  
- Cala a boca, ser do outro mundo!!! – Kamus, que estava sentado atrás do Escorpião, deu-lhe uma tão forte na cabeça que seus olhos começaram a rodar. – Como pode existir alguém tão... tão... – Aquário não achava as palavras, de tão nervoso que estava.  
  
-Acalme-se, Kamus, não se estresse por causa desse daí que ele não tem jeito... – Shura comentou, dando risada da situação. Felizmente, Shun não havia ouvido a piada de mau gosto...  
  
Fizeram uma pausa na metade do filme, e alguns se levantaram para comprar refrigerante e pipoca na lanchonete. Afrodite, que estava sentado estrategicamente ao lado de Máscara, sentiu que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade.  
  
- Eu vou comprar refrigerante, você quer alguma coisa? – Peixes perguntou a Câncer, solícito.  
  
- Ah, eu quero! Você poderia me trazer um, também? – Máscara pediu.  
  
- Tem certeza?! – Afrodite estranhou.  
  
- É, eu ainda estou meio de ressaca de ontem... Bebi o dia todo... – Câncer coçou a cabeça.  
  
- Então, tá... – E lá se foi Afrodite, saltitante. "Agora não vou errar! E bem no cinema! Que romântico!"  
  
Ao comprar os refrigerantes, Peixes colocou a poção em um dos copos. Quando ia saindo da lanchonete, encontrou um Seiya desesperado. – Afrodite, será que você poderia me fazer um grande favor???  
  
- Que foi, Pegaso? – Afrodite respondeu, seco.  
  
- É que a Saori pediu refrigerante, eu comprei, mas agora tô precisando ir no banheiro! Dá para você levar para mim??? Ah, e leva o meu também...– Seiya já foi empurrando os dois copões nas mãos de Peixes, que tentou desesperadamente impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu. Acabou abraçando os quatro copos, perdendo completamente a noção daquele em que havia despejado a poção...  
  
"Ai, minha deusa, e agora?" – Afrodite olhou desesperado. Pensou em jogar tudo fora e pegar outros, mas o filme logo ia recomeçar, e ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguia pensar. Tentou analisar o copo onde havia mais probabilidade de estar a poção, calculando a posição que este havia ficado em seus braços. "Só pode ser esse da direita!"  
  
Ao voltar para o cinema, entregou o copo que havia escolhido para Máscara, e depois levou os outros para Saori, que estava sentada bem na frente, explicando a ela por que Seiya não estava presente.  
  
- Mas o Seiya é um folgado, mesmo! – Athena se exasperou, enquanto segurava os dois copos.  
  
Afrodite voltou para o seu lugar, e sorveu um pouco do seu refrigerante. "Não está no meu!" Afrodite suspirou aliviado, caso contrário ele ia aprontar o maior escândalo dentro do cinema. Viu quando Seiya voltou correndo, bem na hora em que o filme ia recomeçar.  
  
- Mas nem para me trazer as coisas você serve, hein? – Saori fez um muxoxo, tomando o líquido que estava no seu copo. Seiya pegou o dele, e tomou também.  
  
Logo as luzes se apagaram, e todos voltaram a prestar atenção no filme. Afrodite achou que já era hora de agir, e começou a encostar seu braço no de Máscara, brigando pelo apoio da cadeira. Máscara, para evitar o confronto, afastou seu cotovelo. Peixes estranhou.  
  
Enquanto isso, lá na frente...  
  
- Seiya? – Saori chamou.  
  
- O quê? – Pégaso respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos do filme.  
  
- Eu acho que não estou bem...  
  
- Bem como? – Seiya olhou rápido para a deusa, mas logo voltou seus olhos para a tela novamente.  
  
- Sei lá... Estou com calor... – Saori começou a se abanar com a saia do seu vestido branco, finalmente chamando a atenção não só de Seiya, mas de todos os outros cavaleiros presentes...  
  
- Que isso?! – Seiya segurou os braços da deusa, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de levantar a saia, mostrando suas coxas. – Ficou louca?!  
  
Saga, que estava sentado logo atrás dos dois, engasgou com pipoca, e estava quase sufocando quando Kanon deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas.  
  
"De novo essa bagunça?", Shaka pensou, desanimado, já se levantando e deixando a sala.  
  
Afrodite escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, horrorizado com o que havia feito. Justo a sua adorada deusa havia sido contaminada com a poção... Com certeza, essa ia ser a maior heresia cometida contra os deuses do Olimpo de que se tinha notícia...  
  
Enquanto isso, Seiya ainda tentava segurar Atena, que se debatia em seus braços.  
  
- Saori, por favor... O que está acontecendo? Você está bem? – Ao ver que os olhos da deusa pareciam vidrados, virou-se para os outros, preocupado. - Será que algum Deus decidiu se apoderar do corpo dela?  
  
- Que Deus nada, isso aí é Pomba Gira que ela está recebendo! – Aldebaran comentou, assustado. - Eu já vi isso lá no meu país...  
  
- Ai, e agora? O que é que eu faço para salvá-la?! – Seiya estava realmente apavorado com a situação.  
  
- Dá umas doses de pinga e um charuto que ela fica feliz e vai embora! – Aldebaran sugeriu, prestativo.  
  
- Me solte, Seiya! – Saori de repente ordenou. Pégaso obedeceu, assustado com o tom de voz decidido da moça. Atena se levantou, para logo em seguida sentar-se bem no colo do seu cavaleiro mais fiel...  
  
"Ai, minha deusa, ai, ai, ai... alguém me ajude!" Afrodite queria morrer.  
  
- SAORI! – Seiya arregalou os olhos, enquanto a deusa virava-se para ele, seus pés delicados apoiando-se na poltrona do lado, que felizmente estava desocupada. Atena enlaçou o pescoço de Pégaso com os braços, trazendo o rosto do cavaleiro até que este se encostasse em seus fartos seios...  
  
- Ah, Seiya... – Saori suspirou. – Eu sempre quis que você me tocasse assim!  
  
- Mas eu não tô fazendo nada! – A voz de Seiya soou abafada de dentro do decote da moça.  
  
- Pois então faça, seu cabeça oca!!! - Miro, que estava quieto até o momento, mesmo sabendo que ia apanhar de novo, não resistiu. – Isso é que é deusa decidida! Vai nessa Seiya, mostra para ela que você não apanhou a toa para salvá-la tantas vezes!  
  
Kamus esfregou o rosto com as mãos, desconsolado. "Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo nessa viagem..." Logo em seguida, deu outro cocão na cabeça de Miro, que já devia ter uma meia dúzia de galos, desde que o navio zarpara...  
  
- Obrigado, Kamus... – Kanon agradeceu.  
  
- De nada.  
  
Saori continuava a atormentar Seiya, parando finalmente de sufocá-lo e segurando o rosto do cavaleiro com as mãos, beijando-o na boca. Pégaso sentiu os lábios macios acariciarem os seus, provando o gosto de tutti- frutti do batom da deusa.  
  
- Ufa, até que enfim esse beijo saiu... – Shun comentou, animado.  
  
- Nem me fale... – Hyoga respondeu, acariciando a coxa de Andrômeda no escurinho do cinema.  
  
- Eu estou de olho em vocês... – Uma voz sibilou atrás deles, ameaçadora.  
  
Shun fez careta, e Hyoga suspirou, resignado. - Cai fora, Ikki.  
  
Seiya finalmente percebeu que Saori realmente estava querendo ficar com ele, e agradeceu aos céus por finalmente ela ter tomado a iniciativa, porque ele nunca tinha tido coragem. Abraçou a deusa, retribuindo o beijo carinhosamente, deixando sua língua se enroscar à dela. Por Zeus, ele realmente amava essa mulher! Ela podia ter os seus defeitos, ele também não era perfeito, mas ele a adorava...  
  
- Humpf! Que casal mais melado! – Shina se mexeu na poltrona, impaciente.  
  
- Ora, eles se gostam, e daí? – O cavaleiro que estava ao seu lado comentou.  
  
Shina debruçou-se ligeiramente, apoiando o queixo numa das mãos, observando Shura. – E daí... e daí que eles são muito certinhos!  
  
- O que mais você queria?! – Shura riu do comentário. – Que eles subissem pelas paredes?!  
  
- Por aí... – A Cobra sorriu sob sua máscara.  
  
Finalmente interrompendo o beijo, Seiya segurou Saori pela cintura, reparando como suas mãos quase a contornavam. Seus olhos castanhos cruzaram com os violetas da moça, e ele sorriu, feliz por finalmente seu maior sonho ter se realizado. Propôs a amada que sumissem dali, antes que os outros começassem a reparar (como se ninguém já não estivesse prestando atenção). Saori deu um risinho malicioso, mexendo-se sobre o colo do cavaleiro. Seiya gemeu, e levantou-se, decidido, carregando Saori em seus braços e fazendo uma saída triunfal do cinema...  
  
Aldebaran aplaudiu, entusiasmado. – Isso é que é filme!  
  
Enquanto isso, sentado sozinho no fundo da sala, Mu observava tudo atentamente, uma dúvida começando a se formar em sua mente. Seu olhar se desviou do casal que saía do cinema, animado, direto para Afrodite...  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 5 - Ikki e June!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu mesma ri quando escrevi a parte da Saori se abanando com o vestido... E para piorar, o Seiya do lado. Essa está entrando para a galeria de "Cenas inconcebíveis da Bélier", do qual já fazem parte algumas como:  
  
Deba pulando sobre os cavaleiros em Chiliques do Santuário (Essa é campeã)  
  
Seiya rebolando para Saori em Chiliques na Mansão Kido  
  
Mu dizendo para o Máscara que o Shaka é ótimo na cama e pedindo licença em Presente de Grego  
  
O "trenzinho" Hyoga/Ikki/Shun em Os chiliques continuam  
  
Se alguém lembrar de outra que mereça constar da lista, por favor, avise!  
  
Hora de responder as dúvidas:  
  
Eu gostaria de responder todas as reviews uma a uma, mas foram tantas, que eu só tenho a agradecer e pedir desculpas pela falta de tempo para fazer isso... Obrigada a todas: Diana Lua, Luka Mel, Dana/Kitsune, Thaissi, Camis, Marin the sage of spirit, Daphne Pessanha, Nebula Chang, Sweet- Shine, Athena Sagara, Mystik, Pipe, Prudence-chan, Senhorita Mizuki, Amelia Ebherrardt, Koorime, Child, Hecate, TinuvielBrasil, Somoyo, Goddess of Death, Akane... Espero não ter esquecido ninguém! É por vocês todas que eu continuo escrevendo...  
  
Como eu já imaginava, o casal Kamus e Miro vai ser o mais esperado... Então, eu vou deixá-los para o fim!!! (Bélier com cara de má, insana). Eu ia – IA – fazer uma enquete para vocês escolherem qual dos dois ia tomar a poção, mas agora já decidi! (hê, hê, hê)  
  
Bem, sobre o Ikki, acho que já está respondido... Vamos ver, o que mais... (Bélier cavuca em suas coisas)  
  
Ah, o Shiryu eu não sei o que fazer com ele... eu deveria ter colocado a Shunrei no passeio, agora não dá mais... O duro é que, pelos meus cálculos, só está sobrando o Deba... Não!  
  
Eu PRECISO saber a opinião de vocês sobre o Saga e o Kanon... Será que vira? Eu acho bonitinho os dois juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão esquisito... Afinal, eles são irmãos... Mas ficaria legal: "Você é lindo.." "Você também..."  
  
Só para encerrar, eu me livrei do fumo da Diana (amiga, você tem marido e ainda quer monopolizar o Hyoga??? Isso é bigamia!!! Brincadeira, que bom que você gostou!) agora vou ter que me safar de outra: Sweet-Shine, eu prometo que não vou fazer o Shura sofrer muito na mão da Shina... Vai ficar bonitinho,você vai ver!  
  
Sobre os hentais, eu sou ruim que dói pra escrever... Não fica tão bom quanto o yaoi...  
  
- Mas você vai fazer o nosso, não vai? (Shaka)  
  
- AQUI TAMBÉM??????  
  
- Só viemos perguntar sobre Missão... (Mu tenta se explicar)  
  
- Vai demorar um pouquinho, ainda! ^_^  
  
Beijos para todas...  
  
Bélier 


	5. Ikki e June

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br / belier.aries@uol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 5 – Ikki e June!  
  
Alguns dias se passaram desde o episódio do cinema. Nenhum outro acesso de paixão aconteceu a bordo do transatlântico, uma vez que Afrodite estava morrendo de medo de ser descoberto.  
  
Peixes já havia percebido que Mu estava prestando uma atenção exagerada em sua pessoa. Das duas uma: ou o tibetano desconfiava de alguma coisa, ou estava apaixonado por ele! Em se tratando do cavaleiro de Áries, Afrodite sabia que a segunda hipótese era impossível, afinal, praticamente todos os habitantes do Santuário sabiam do interesse de Mu... a não ser ele mesmo, é claro...  
  
Afrodite concluiu que precisava tomar extremo cuidado da próxima vez, pois Áries parecia surgir do nada, cada vez que ele pensava em fazer alguma coisa.  
  
Assim, decidiu dar um tempo, e quando ninguém mais desconfiasse dele, agiria tranqüilo.  
  
* * *  
  
O sexto dia do passeio amanheceu ensolarado, como todos os outros haviam sido. Nos dias anteriores, os cavaleiros e amazonas haviam desembarcado para conhecer mais duas ilhas, e o clima entre eles estava bem esquisito. Qualquer movimento estranho podia indicar que algum outro casal tinha decidido – sabe-se lá por quê – se declarar, e isso significava sempre encrenca. Para alguns, é claro, uma vez que para Miro era uma tremenda diversão...  
  
- Eu não acredito até agora que o Saori atacou o Seiya! – Miro não se agüentava de rir, toda vez que lembrava da cena do cinema. Ele, Shura, Ikki, Máscara e Kamus estavam na beirada da piscina, aproveitando a manhã bonita.  
  
- Como você pode tratar coisas importantes como o sentimento dos outros dessa forma? – Kamus estava sempre pronto a criticar o Escorpião.  
  
- Mas, Kamus, você tem que concordar que foi hilário! E a cara dele?! – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Miro.  
  
- Fiquei sabendo que Saori pediu que levassem champanhe e morangos lá no quarto dela, mais tarde... – Ikki comentou, fazendo fofoca.  
  
- Deve ter sido uma noite e tanto para o pobre do Seiya! – Shura comentou, risonho.  
  
- Que absurdo! Vocês me dão nos nervos! – Aquário saiu da piscina e foi sentar-se longe dos amigos, sob um guarda-sol. Ao passar por Hyoga e Shun, porém, foi questionado pelo rapaz loiro.  
  
- Escute, mestre Kamus... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
  
- Claro! – O francês bufou, o calor que fazia logo pela manhã já o deixando desconfortável.  
  
- Se você implica tanto com o Miro, porque vive perto dele?  
  
Kamus fez careta. – Ora, eu... eu... Eu não vivo perto dele! Ele é que está sempre aonde eu vou, e... – Ao notar que Hyoga fazia uma cara de quem não estava acreditando, exasperou-se. – Eu sou seu mestre, não tenho que te dar satisfações! – E sumiu.  
  
- Típico dele. – Shun comentou, segurando carinhosamente a mão do Cisne, que o olhou por cima dos óculos escuros.  
  
- Um dia o gelo tem que ser quebrado, você concorda? – O loiro sorriu docemente, fazendo Andrômeda corar.  
  
- É claro... – A Shun só restou concordar...  
  
Nesse meio tempo, June chegava à piscina, procurando a amiga Shina. Ao avistar a Amazona de Cobra tomando sol, foi até ela. Seus movimentos foram acompanhados atentamente por olhos azuis penetrantes. – Olá! – June sentou- se na espreguiçadeira ao lado, simpática como sempre, mas Shina percebeu que sua voz estava um tanto quanto triste.  
  
- Que foi, amiga? – Shina perguntou, mas o fato das duas ainda usarem as máscaras não ajudou muito a detectar o que estava se passando com a amazona de Camaleão.  
  
- Ah, não é nada... – June foi evasiva, mas Shina viu que a cabeça da moça se voltava para onde estavam Marin e Aioria, num canto da piscina. Os dois pareciam ter se esquecido do resto do mundo, uma vez que não se desgrudavam. Shina não conseguiu evitar um pensamento maldoso, ao ver que Aioria empurrava Marin contra a borda da piscina e lhe dava um beijo apaixonado. "Quem te viu, quem te vê, amiga..." Logo ela, que era tão séria... Apesar de que deveria mesmo ser muito difícil resistir ao fogoso cavaleiro de Ouro...  
  
- Hum... Irrita, não é? – Shina comentou, exteriorizando a inveja que June não tivera coragem de comentar.  
  
- É... – A loira baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Eles parecem tão felizes, e a Saori e o Seiya também... – Percebendo a mancada que dera, June ficou mortificada. – Eu-eu não quis...  
  
- Ah, tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, faz algum tempo que eu desisti do Pégaso... – Cobra fez um gesto de pouco caso. – Acho que só sendo muito tapada para não perceber que ele é apaixonado por Atena...  
  
- Foi o que aconteceu comigo... – June olhou na direção de Shun e Hyoga. – Gostei muito do Shun, mas quando vi que não ia dar certo, tive que me conformar.  
  
- Bem, homem é o que não falta nesse passeio! – Shina riu com gosto. Nesse momento, Miro se aproximou das duas.  
  
- Ei, meninas, nós estamos procurando pares para jogar vôlei lá na outra piscina!  
  
- Nós quem? - Shina perguntou, olhando interessada para a rodinha de cavaleiros a beira da piscina maior.  
  
- Eu e o Ikki, os outros não querem jogar... – Miro respondeu. June olhou também, e ao ver Ikki abanando a mão todo animado para ela, virou-se de costas, fingindo não tê-lo visto, mas ficando imediatamente vermelha.  
  
Shina não perdeu a oportunidade. – Mas é claro que nós vamos!  
  
- Mas Shina... – June tentou argumentar.  
  
- Nós já vamos, sim? – Shina interrompeu a amiga, agarrando-a pelo braço. Miro se afastou, e Shina tratou de esclarecer a dúvida. – Posso saber o que foi aquilo? O rei do mau humor por um acaso abanou a mão para você?! – A italiana perguntou, incrédula.  
  
- É que... depois do dia em que eu gritei com ele por causa do escândalo que ele aprontou com o Shun, ele vive atrás de mim...  
  
- Mas era só o que faltava... – Shina comentou, animada. – Será possível que ele gosta de mulheres que lhe dêem ordens?  
  
- E eu lá sei?! – June ficou indignada.  
  
- Bem... – Shina arrastou a loira até onde os rapazes estavam. – Não se esqueça para que serve o seu chicote!  
  
* * *  
  
O jogo estava animado. Shina estava jogando com Miro, obrigando June a jogar com Ikki. A moça procurava não olhar muito para o lado de Fênix, incomodada com a presença máscula do cavaleiro ao seu lado, e felizmente ele não podia ver seu rosto vermelho quando acabavam se encontrando, disputando alguma bola. É claro que essa falta de comunicação estava deixando o placar desfavorável para eles, mas Ikki parecia não se importar.  
  
Mas é óbvio também que Miro não ia ficar sem dar mancada...  
  
Shina praticamente agarrou o Escorpião pelo calção e o jogou para fora da piscina, quando ele furou a bola...  
  
- Seu imbecil!!! – Shina estava irritadíssima. – Era para você levantar a bola para mim, não furá-la com essa sua unha!!!  
  
Miro, ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, começou a rir. – Foi força do hábito! Eu nem reparei que ela apareceu!  
  
- Seu safado! Isso é lugar para você querer atirar sua Agulha Escarlate?  
  
Miro, que não era tão bobo assim quanto todos achavam, e estava mesmo era querendo fugir do jogo, pois Shina era muito mandona, arrumou rapidamente outra bola, e despachou Capricórnio para jogar em seu lugar.  
  
- Ô, Shura, vai jogar um pouco com a Shina, vai... – E passou a bola para o amigo, escapulindo.  
  
Shura acabou aceitando, e o jogo recomeçou.  
  
Após a saída de Miro, a partida tinha entrado em outro nível. Shina estava se dando muito melhor com Shura, que era muito mais seguro e competitivo do que Escorpião, que na verdade só ficara agitando dentro da piscina, mas jogar que era bom mesmo, nada... Eles formavam uma dupla e tanto, o que estava levando Ikki e June definitivamente para o fundo do poço.  
  
- É isso aí, Shura! – Shina bateu a mão espalmada na do cavaleiro de Capricórnio, animada com mais um ponto.  
  
- Mas que droga! – June resmungou, do outro lado da piscina.  
  
- Não esquenta não, June... Você sabe como a Shina é competitiva, e o Shura não fica atrás... – Ikki comentou, tentando ser gentil. Fênix não conseguia tirar a loira da cabeça, desde o dia em que haviam conversado. Ele nunca havia pensado nela como uma mulher forte e decidida, como ela se mostrara ser na ocasião. Infelizmente ela não parecia notar os esforços que ele fazia para se aproximar, e o tratava com indiferença, o que o deixava mais interessado ainda.  
  
- Ikki... Presta atenção no jogo, por favor? – Foi a resposta ríspida da amazona.  
  
O problema era que June não estava tão indiferente assim. Ela se sentia extremamente incomodada cada vez que seus olhos se cruzavam ou seus corpos se encontravam. E Fênix definitivamente não perdia uma boa oportunidade de esbarrar na amazona, ou tentar segura-la cada vez que a moça vinha por cima dele. June já estava cansada de empurrá-lo, mas quanto mais ela tentava se livrar dele, mais ele queria se mostrar atencioso. Até que perdeu a paciência.  
  
- Chega! Para mim, basta! – June gritou, a certa altura do jogo, quando Ikki veio de encontro com ela, devolvendo a bola para o outro lado da rede. A loira virou-se enfezada para sair da piscina, dando as costas para a rede, e infelizmente não viu quando Shura devolveu com toda força a bola, com uma cortada.  
  
Bem, vindo de Shura, poderia ter sido uma cortada mesmo, no sentido exato da palavra.  
  
A bola acertou a cabeça de June com tanta força que acabou jogando sua máscara longe. A loira cambaleou um pouco, antes de desmaiar dentro da piscina. Foi uma comoção geral. Ikki foi rápido, e a amparou em seus braços antes que ela afundasse. Shura e Shina cruzaram a piscina rapidamente, também tentando ajudar. O espanhol estava horrorizado com o que acontecera, mesmo não tendo feito por maldade.  
  
- Droga, Shura, olha o que você fez! – Ikki estava angustiado, com o corpo inerte de June entre seus braços. – Você poderia tê-la matado! Precisava ter usado essa força toda?! – Fênix a carregou para fora da piscina, debruçando-a sobre uma espreguiçadeira. Reparou no belo, porém lívido, rosto da amazona, finalmente livre da máscara. – Felizmente ela está respirando!  
  
- Pobrezinha! – Shina sentou-se ao lado de June, afagando a testa da loira com a mão, sem saber o que fazer. – Ela estava tão triste, e agora, isso...  
  
Afrodite, que passava por ali naquele momento, não pode deixar de notar o burburinho. Peixes levava um copo de água, já devidamente batizado com a sua poderosa poção, para o seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer. Máscara queixara- se a ele pela manhã de ainda estar com dor de cabeça, e ele nem podia dizer que se tratava de ressaca, pois não tinha tomado nada no dia anterior. Pediu-lhe que arrumasse um remédio natural para a enxaqueca, pois sabia que Afrodite era especialista em manipular ervas. Sendo assim, lá ia ele todo feliz, levar o seu melhor remédio para "curar" a providencial dor de cabeça de Câncer.  
  
- Ei, o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Afrodite chegou, todo vaporoso, com uma linda túnica de seda azul e um enorme chapéu de palha. Tirou os óculos escuros, assustado, ao ver o estado de June. – Coitada! O que foi que aconteceu?  
  
- Estávamos jogando vôlei, e a bola acertou na cabeça dela... – Ikki comentou, desesperado. – Você não tem algo aí que possa acordá-la?  
  
- Ai, minha deusa... – Peixes se sentou em outra cadeira, procurando algo em sua bolsa de palha. – Aqui comigo eu não tenho nada, mas lá no meu quarto tenho uns sais que talvez a façam acordar... Já volto! – Prestativo, Peixes saiu para buscar os sais. E acabou esquecendo o copo em cima de uma mesinha...  
  
Não demorou muito para que June abrisse os olhos, totalmente perdida. Olhou para os rostos assustados a sua volta, com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.  
  
- Graças a Atena! Ela acordou! – Shina suspirou aliviada.  
  
- Ela está estranha... Será que está com amnésia? – Ikki perguntou.  
  
- Não estou com amnésia coisa nenhuma! – June resmungou. – Só estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível! O que foi que aconteceu? – A amazona ouviu atentamente as explicações sobre o acidente e os pedidos de desculpa de Shura, que ainda continuava envergonhado.  
  
- Ah... Tudo bem, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa... – A amazona de Camaleão esfregou a cabeça dolorida. - Será que alguém pode me arrumar algo para beber, minha boca está seca...  
  
Ikki pegou rapidamente o copo de água que Afrodite deixara, que parecia intocado e ainda gelado, e entregou-o a June que bebeu cuidadosamente. Como a moça tinha dificuldade para se levantar sozinha, Fênix sentou-se ao lado dela e passou um dos braços pelas suas costas, apoiando-a.  
  
June tomou a bebida em pequenos goles, sua cabeça querendo estourar. Logo sentiu seu corpo relaxar, como se tivesse tomado algum remédio. A dor na cabeça ainda incomodava, mas esta parecia girar.  
  
Quando Afrodite chegou, com seus sais, e viu que June já havia acordado, suspirou, aliviado. Mas quando viu o copo de água completamente vazio, quase teve ele próprio um desmaio.  
  
- MY PRECIOUS!!! – Peixes não pôde se impedir de gritar, de forma esganiçada, e todos olharam para ele, assustados. Afrodite levou as mãos à boca, tentando disfarçar, mas a decepção, aliada a sensação de perigo iminente, caso Mu aparecesse por ali, era muito para ele suportar. Saiu correndo do local do crime, sem mais explicações.  
  
- Eu, hein? – Shina estranhou. – Alguém pode me explicar o que foi aquilo?  
  
- Acho que ele ficou impressionado com o filme de outro dia... – Shura comentou, dando de ombros.  
  
Enquanto isso, a cabeça de June continuava a rodar, e a sensação de bem estar era tão grande, que começou a sorrir. O contato com a pele bronzeada de Ikki a deixava mais contente ainda, preenchendo o vazio que sentia desde que aquele passeio começara. Apoiou sua cabeça contra o peito de Fênix, e abraçou-o pela cintura, suspirando, feliz.  
  
Ikki estava pasmo, seu olhar se desviando de June para Shura e Shina, sem entender absolutamente nada. – Será que a pancada na cabeça foi tão forte assim?  
  
Shina começou a rir, e agarrou Shura pelo braço. – Olha, acho que isso não tem nada a ver com a pancada, não, Ikki! – Puxou o espanhol, que parecia estar colado no chão, com mais força. – Vamos, Shura!  
  
Capricórnio atendeu o pedido de Shina, mas queria mesmo era ficar para ver o que ia acontecer. As coisas andavam pegando fogo naquela viagem...  
  
June abraçou Ikki mais forte, suas mãos acariciando as costas de Fênix. Deixou que suas unhas arranhassem com uma certa força a pele grossa, sentindo Ikki se arrepiar todo.  
  
- Então, você gosta de mulheres dominadoras, hein? – A amazona perguntou, rente ao ouvido do cavaleiro, sua voz rouca fazendo-o suspirar.  
  
- Não, para falar a verdade eu gosto de garotas meiguinhas... – Ikki mentiu, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.  
  
- Oh, isso é uma pena... – June sentia o calor se espalhar por seu corpo rapidamente. Encarou Fênix, fazendo beicinho. – Por que eu tenho lá no meu quarto o chicote da minha armadura...  
  
- Estou mentindo! Eu gosto!!! – Ikki interrompeu June apressado, beijando-a na boca, aceitando a proposta que lhe era oferecida rapidamente. Seus braços circularam a cintura esbelta da moça, enquanto permitia que a língua atrevida de June vasculhasse sua boca.  
  
June estava encantada, imaginando como um homem tão rude quanto Ikki pudesse ter um beijo tão doce. A amazona deixou que uma de suas mãos escorregasse pelo peito ainda molhado de Fênix, sentindo os músculos bem trabalhados sob seus dedos, e pensando em como seria bom tê-lo ao seu lado. Mesmo sua mente ainda estando enevoada, comparou o corpo másculo de Ikki com o de Shun, e ficou mais eufórica ainda.  
  
Fênix interrompeu o beijo, voltando sua atenção para o pescoço alvo de June, beliscando-o levemente com os dentes, uma de suas mãos acariciando a coxa da amazona, de forma ousada. – Sabe, eu adoro chicotes... – Ikki murmurou, junto à pele da loira, tentando fazer piada com a sua triste história de treinamento.  
  
June deixou escapar uma risadinha rouca, acariciando os cabelos escuros do cavaleiro. Ikki afastou o rosto do pescoço da moça, observando-a com os olhos entreabertos. A amazona não resistiu, e deixou um dedo correr levemente pela enorme cicatriz na testa de Fênix, que se estendia até o nariz perfilado do rapaz. Apesar de parecer intratável diante dos outros, June tinha certeza de que Ikki podia ser gentil com uma mulher. – O que estamos esperando, então? – Ela perguntou, provocante.  
  
- Não sei... – Ikki respondeu, feliz, levantando-se a ajudando a amazona a ficar de pé.  
  
* * *  
  
Enquanto isso, Shura e Shina observavam tudo, escondidos atrás de um guarda sol que haviam arrancado de uma mesinha.  
  
- Eu sabia! – Shina estava eufórica. – Ela estava tão tristinha, precisava arrumar alguém para fazer companhia para ela!  
  
- Até aí tudo bem, mas justo o Ikki? Ela é tão educada, e ele...  
  
- Os opostos se atraem, você não sabe? – Shina deu uma risadinha.  
  
- Eu acho que os semelhantes se atraem... – Shura deu uma olhada de relance para a mulher ao seu lado.  
  
- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?! – Uma voz interrompeu as risadinhas dos dois espiões.  
  
- Ah! Oi, Mu... – Shura se levantou, sem graça...  
  
- Não está acontecendo nada, não, Mu... – Shina tentou disfarçar, mas Áries já tinha visto Ikki e June aos beijos e abraços.  
  
- O Afrodite estava por aqui? – Mu foi seco.  
  
- Ele deu uma passada, sim... – Shura contou todo o ocorrido, desde a bolada.  
  
- Essa não...- Mu comentou, deixando Capricórnio e Cobra sem entenderem nada.  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 6 – Shura e Shina!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Mais uma vez quero agradecer aos comentários que chegaram, obrigada a todas vocês!  
  
Ah! Também quero agradecer as lembranças das cenas que devem constar na minha lista de inconcebíveis, já estão devidamente anotadas! ^_^  
  
Eu acho que o nome certo desse vôlei que se joga dentro da piscina é biribol, mas também não sei se é de dupla, ou se é necessário um time maior...  
  
Só esclarecendo uma dúvida da Diana Lua, que talvez mais alguém também tenha tido: no capítulo 3, no jogo de truco, o Shun não tinha bebido a cerveja dele, estava lá só de enfeite. Aí o Frô chegou com a cerveja do Máscara, colocou na mesa no lugar errado, e quem acabou tomando essa que continha a poção foi o Shun. O Máscara tomou a do Shun que já estava na mesa (e já devia estar quente, por sinal, não sei como eu fui esquecer de fazê-lo reclamar com o Afrodite que a cerva estava quente!). Falha minha!  
  
Falando sério, agora, não sei se vou conseguir terminar essa fic como eu queria, por absoluta falta de tempo. Sei que vou escrever os casais Shura e Shina, Mu e Shaka, Kamus e Miro, Afrodite e Máscara. Não sei se vai dar para fazer alguma coisa pelo Saga, o Kanon, o Shiryu e o Deba. Mas vou tentar.  
  
Mas está difícil.  
  
Essa semana fiz trinta e cinco. Tô velha, viu...  
  
Beijos!  
  
Bélier 


	6. Shura e Shina

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 6 – Shura e Shina!  
  
- Saiam da frente que lá vou eu!!! – Aldebaran correu para a piscina e deu uma senhora bomba, espirrando água em todas as direções. E não foi pouca, diga-se de passagem.  
  
- Droga! Quem foi..?! – Mu, que estava tomando sol perto dali, sentou-se na cadeira, danado da vida quando seu bem cuidado cabelo ficou totalmente encharcado e colado ao seu rosto.  
  
- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Um monte de cabelos falante... – Shaka chegou, afastando com os dedos a franja molhada de Mu, descobrindo o rosto do cavaleiro, vermelho de raiva. – Ah, não! É só o carneiro mais esperto do Santuário... – Riu com deboche. Sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da de Mu, Virgem cruzou as pernas e observou displicentemente a agitação na piscina, ignorando solenemente o cavaleiro de Áries.  
  
Ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha, Mu resolveu tirar aquilo a limpo. – Escute aqui, Shaka... Desde que retornamos do Inferno você está me tratando desse jeito, posso saber o que foi que eu fiz?! Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber porque é que o senhor está zangado comigo...  
  
O loiro tirou os óculos pela primeira vez na viagem, abriu os olhos e encarou fixamente o cavaleiro a sua frente. – Nada. Você não fez na-da. Você nunca faz NA-DA! – Levantou-se e foi embora, deixando Mu com os olhos arregalados.  
  
O tibetano vinha travando uma guerra inexplicável com o cavaleiro de Virgem, desde que o passeio começara. Shaka procurava evita-lo, mas sempre que se cruzavam, o loiro não perdia uma chance de provocá-lo. Aquilo o estava deixando intrigado, além de furioso com as farpas vindas daquele que sempre fora seu melhor amigo!  
  
Mu recostou-se na cadeira novamente. Definitivamente, isso era um mistério, a não ser que...  
  
O rosto do ariano ficou vermelho. Será que Shaka estava irritado por que havia percebido? "Essa não, e agora?" Mu pensou aflito.  
  
Sua aflição foi substituída por um estado de alerta, que se instaurou assim que Afrodite apareceu, todo vaporoso, no convés.  
  
Peixes deu um encontrão em Shaka, que passou por ele irritadíssimo. Tentou pedir desculpas, mas o indiano o empurrou, impaciente, e continuou seu caminho.  
  
- Eu hein?! O que é que essa biba tem?! Que estresse!!! – Afrodite não teve como fugir do olhar inquisitivo de Mu. Sorrindo, irritou mais ainda Áries com seu comentário. – Eu acho que "alguém" tinha que dar um jeito nesse monge UR-GEN-TE! Ele está precisando mesmo é de uma boa trep...  
  
- AFRODITE! – Mu gritou, trincando os dentes de raiva. – Olha como fala do Shaka!  
  
- Oh, sim, eu sei que ele é Virgem, e puro, e toda aquela história de Buda, mas... – Afrodite revirou os olhos, impaciente. – Isso não é vida!  
  
Tentando segurar sua raiva, Áries respirou fundo, e procurou falar com calma. - Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você, sobre o que aconteceu com Ikki e June ontem...  
  
Afrodite deu um passo atrás, pensando em fugir do interrogatório, mas achou melhor não demonstrar que devia alguma coisa. – Ah, sim... fiquei sabendo vagamente da história... Parece que eles se acertaram, não é? Se você quer saber, foi bom para os dois, o Ikki já estava irritado com o fato do irmão ter ...  
  
- Chega! – Mu o interrompeu, impaciente. – Como você ficou sabendo "vagamente", se o Shura e a Shina me disseram que você estava lá, quando tudo aconteceu?  
  
Peixes torceu o tecido da sua bela saída de praia verde-água entre as mãos, nervoso. – Bem, na verdade eu não vi nada, eu só passei por ali por um instante, vi que tinha acontecido um acidente enquanto eles jogavam, e me ofereci para pegar uns sais para ajudar a pobrezinha, mas quando voltei, ela já estava bem!  
  
- Sais, hum? – Mu olhou desconfiado para ele. Nesse momento, Afrodite foi salvo por Saori, que estava na piscina com Seiya, que o chamou para perguntar algo. Peixes deu um aceno breve para Áries, e saiu rapidamente.  
  
"Isso não vai ficar assim..." O tibetano mordeu o lábio, irritado.  
  
* * *  
  
No final da tarde, Saori convocou todos os cavaleiros e amazonas para avisar-lhes que jantariam em terra firme. Todos se animaram com a expectativa de um passeio diferente, e foram se arrumar com suas melhores roupas.  
  
Ao desembarcarem, viram que Atena havia programado outra surpresa. Seus funcionários da Fundação em terra haviam providenciado três limusines para levá-los onde quisessem. Como a cidade era uma das mais animadas do passeio, todos decidiram ir a uma boate após o jantar, para terminar a noite.  
  
O restaurante era maravilhoso, bem como a comida, típica. Todos se sentaram numa grande mesa, e a conversa foi animada. Os casais pareciam extremamente felizes, até Ikki parecia ter esquecido da rixa com Hyoga por causa de Shun, tão encantado estava com June.  
  
Afrodite olhou curioso para a amazona de Camaleão. Ele achou estranho que a moça ainda estivesse com Fênix, mesmo depois do efeito da poção ter passado. Ele imaginara que ela não estava nem um pouco interessada no cavaleiro de bronze, mas aparentemente, Ikki havia provado à loira que tinha muita coisa para oferecer.  
  
Depois, Peixes observou seu amado italiano, sentado do lado oposto da mesa. Observou seus cabelos azuis, seus olhos do mesmo tom, seu sorriso branco que se destacava em sua pele bronzeada, e suspirou tristemente. Aquilo já estava levando mais tempo do que ele tinha planejado.  
  
Não que estivesse de todo ruim. No fundo, ele se sentia orgulhoso por ter unido aqueles casais. Não via maldade naquilo, pelo contrário, achava até muito saudável. A vida deles naquele Santuário era tão solitária...  
  
Depois de comerem, todos saíram nos carros, atacando as garrafas de champanhe que estavam no frigobar. Foram para a boate, onde entraram com convites que Saori também já havia providenciado. O ambiente era agradável, e as músicas, agitadas. Alguns cavaleiros, como Kamus, Shiryu, Mu e Shaka, ficaram sentados a noite toda, só conversando e observando o movimento. Já os casais trataram logo de ir para a pista de dança, onde se divertiram muito. Já outros, como Aldebaran, Miro e Máscara, tiraram a noite para beber e contar piadas. Kanon e Saga davam umas sumidas de vez em quando, o que deixava todo mundo preocupado, porque ninguém sabia ao certo o que os dois gêmeos poderiam aprontar. Shina, depois de ter se dado tão bem com Shura no jogo, gastava boa parte do tempo com ele, uma vez que agora era a única mulher desacompanhada do passeio.  
  
Afrodite estava sentado só no bar, observando tudo e tentando se conformar que, ali dentro, era arriscado demais usar sua poção.  
  
* * *  
  
Os últimos a saírem da boate foram Máscara, Shura, Miro, Kamus, Shina e Afrodite. Os homens estavam se divertindo muito, e decidiram ficar mais um pouco. Já Shina acabou ficando com os rapazes, uma vez que as amigas já tinham ido. Os casais foram embora logo na primeira limusine que partira. A segunda tinha levado Saga, Kanon, Mu, Aldebaran, Shiryu e um irritadíssimo Shaka, que não via a hora de voltar para a tranqüilidade do seu quarto.  
  
Afrodite estava cansado, e só tinha ficado mesmo na esperança de ainda ter alguma chance de colocar a poção no copo de Máscara ainda essa noite, o que estava começando a parecer impossível.  
  
Ao saírem, Miro, que já estava um tanto quanto alcoolizado, começou a tatear os bolsos, achando que tinha perdido a carteira, e os outros pararam para ajudá-lo. Impaciente, Afrodite foi para o carro, batendo no vidro de leve para que o motorista abrisse a porta.  
  
Mas, ao entrar na limusine, Peixes teve uma idéia genial. Abrindo o frigobar do carro, encontrou uma garrafa de champanhe que restara. Rápido, tratou de estourar a bebida. Ao ouvir o estampido, Máscara colocou a cabeça dentro do carro. - Ei! Ainda tem champanhe?  
  
- Claro! – Afrodite sorriu docemente. – Chame o pessoal, enquanto eu vou servindo. – Tratou de servir uma taça generosa do líquido, e despejou outra quantia igualmente farta da poção. O champanhe fervilhou mais do que o normal.  
  
O primeiro a entrar no carro foi Miro, dando risada e sendo empurrado por Kamus.  
  
- Seu cabeçudo! – Aquário reclamou. – Olha bem da próxima vez onde você coloca essa carteira!  
  
- Mas Kamus... – Miro soluçou, enquanto se sentava de frente para Afrodite. – Ela estava bem guardada!  
  
- Na sua cueca!? – Kamus gritou, inconformado, sentando-se ao lado de Afrodite.  
  
Peixes deu risada. – Isso explica o volume na frente das calças dele!  
  
Logo em seguida, Shina entrou. A amazona, que também já estava um pouco alegre devido à bebida, ao ver a taça de champanhe estendida convidativamente na mão do cavaleiro de Peixes, foi logo tomando-a da mão do coitado. – Oba! Champanhe!!! – Mas Shura, que entrou logo atrás dela, tirou a taça da moça antes que ela pudesse tomar um gole do líquido.  
  
- Ei, chega! – Capricórnio exclamou, divertido, sentando-se ao lado de Shina, que ficou entre ele e o Escorpião. – Além do mais, você não vai poder beber isso, a não ser que se disponha a tirar essa máscara aqui na frente de todo mundo. – Havia uma leve insinuação na frase do espanhol, habilmente disfarçada pelo seu tom divertido.  
  
Cobra fez beicinho, mas não reclamou. Afinal, Shura estava certo. Durante a noite, todas as vezes que ele quis tomar alguma coisa, teve que se refugiar em alguma lugar onde ninguém pudesse vê-la, geralmente, o banheiro.  
  
Já Afrodite olhou espantado sua poção passar de mão em mão. Quando se recuperou do susto, tentou recupera-la, avançando na direção de Shura. – Ei, isso é meu!!! Me dá...  
  
Tarde demais. Capricórnio tomou mais da metade do conteúdo da taça. Passou a língua pelos lábios. – Já era.  
  
- NÃO! SEU... – Afrodite estava rubro de ódio, suas narinas dilatadas deixando escapar sua respiração raivosa, seus punhos tão fechados que as unhas machucavam a palma de suas mãos. Viu Shura terminar de sorver o líquido borbulhante. – Isso era meu!  
  
Nesse momento, Máscara da Morte entrou na limusine. – Ei, você está com a garrafa quase cheia aí contigo, porque o escândalo?! Serve outro copo!  
  
Peixes olhou desolado para o seu objeto de desejo e, sem que pudesse evitar, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que não chegaram a escorrer.  
  
- Ei, que foi? – Máscara abrandou o tom de voz, ao ver o semblante do amigo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
A preocupação na voz do italiano só fez com que Afrodite ficasse mais chateado, mas não abriu a boca para reclamar. Serviu duas taças, uma para ele e outra para Câncer, e ficou esperando pelo pior, que não demoraria a acontecer. E ele seria obrigado a presenciar novamente.  
  
O motorista embrenhou-se pelas ruas não muito movimentadas, devido ao horário, e logo pegaram o rumo da orla.  
  
Kamus havia fechado os olhos, impassível, talvez esperando que assim ninguém o incomodasse. Já Miro havia finalmente sossegado, e encostou a testa no vidro do carro, olhando as luzes lá fora. Shina sentava-se ereta entre o cavaleiro de Escorpião e o de Capricórnio, pensativa.  
  
De repente, Shura desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa preta que usava, afastando a gola de seu pescoço. – Caras, que calor insuportável!  
  
"Vai começar a palhaçada!" Afrodite pensou, triste.  
  
- Quê isso, Shura, o ar condicionado está ligado no último! – Máscara comentou, surpreso.  
  
- O ar dessa droga está quebrado, sou eu que estou esfriando o lugar! – Kamus resmungou.  
  
- Olha, Kamus, você vai me desculpar, mas o seu poder já não está lá grande coisa... – Shura se abanou com a mão. Olhando para Shina ao seu lado, viu que a moça se encolhia de frio, como que para confirmar o comentário de Kamus. Será que ele estava doente? – Ou então estou com febre... – Comentou e desviou os olhos da amazona, mas, não resistindo, voltou a observá-la, notando como o seu colo, que o generoso decote deixava a mostra, estava todo arrepiado. Tomado por um impulso inexplicável, ergueu o braço, passando-o sobre os ombros de Shina.  
  
Cobra assustou-se ligeiramente com o gesto do moreno, mas não fez menção de se afastar nem de comentar nada. Ficou corada, o que felizmente foi escondido pela máscara, e deixou passar.  
  
Mas a coisa não parou por aí. Shura começou a acariciar a pele macia do braço de Shina com um dedo, distraidamente, a princípio, para depois começar a massagear seu ombro, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. A italiana ia protestar, mas a mão do cavaleiro estava tão quente quanto ele dizia estar se sentindo, e o toque dele em sua pele estava provocando arrepios deliciosos por seu corpo. Shina suspirou, relaxando um pouco o corpo tenso.  
  
O efeito da poção já estava começando a chegar no seu auge, e Shura, sem aviso, puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, sem muita delicadeza, envolvendo-a com o outro braço também. Shina protestou, dessa vez, mas o abraço estava tão apertado que ela estava até sem fôlego. – Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – Sussurrou, evitando falar alto para não chamar a atenção dos outros.  
  
Shura não respondeu. Apenas depositou um beijo breve sobre os lábios da máscara gelada da amazona. Depois, sem desviar o olhar do metal frio, mais afirmou do que perguntou. – Vou tirar isso... Tudo bem?  
  
A italiana apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo, mas antes que terminasse, Capricórnio já havia retirado a máscara. Shura só não a beijou naquele momento porque ficou observando o belo rosto que estava diante dele. Mas quando Shina fechou os olhos e seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente, o espanhol não resistiu e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela, acariciando-os gentilmente e sentindo a respiração quente da moça se misturar à sua.  
  
Logo o toque delicado virou um beijo ardente, digno do temperamento dos dois. Shina entreabriu os lábios e Shura deslizou sua língua dentro da boca da amazona, provando-a, vasculhando cada recanto com paixão, mas a moça não permitiu por muito tempo. Logo sua língua estava se empurrando contra a do espanhol, brigando agora por espaço dentro da boca dele.  
  
Afrodite baixou os olhos, revoltado. Já Máscara deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa, que fez com que Kamus abrisse os olhos e Miro desviasse a atenção da janela. Tanto Aquário quanto Escorpião ficaram sem palavras diante da cena.  
  
- EH! – Miro finalmente comentou, depois de um tempo observando o casal. – Isso é que é fogo!  
  
Shura trouxe uma das mãos até a nuca de Shina, seus dedos passeando pelos cabelos verdes exóticos da moça. Já a amazona puxava um tanto quanto rudemente as costeletas longas e negras do espanhol, trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto do seu, aprofundando mais ainda o beijo. Cada um parecia querer devorar o outro.  
  
Capricórnio deslizou a outra mão até a cintura esbelta da Cobra, encontrando pele descoberta entre a barra da blusa justa que ela usava e o cós baixo da calça jeans. Erguendo a blusa mais um pouco, passou a acariciar a barriga lisa de Shina, sentindo os músculos definidos por muito treinamento. "Céus, essa mulher está me deixando louco!" Shura pensou, completamente excitado. "Por que demoramos tanto?!"  
  
Shina empurrou Shura, fazendo com que ele escorregasse um pouco no couro liso do banco. O cavaleiro de Ouro puxou a amazona sobre seu corpo, ajeitando-a entre suas pernas, e logo ambos estavam quase deitados sobre o banco espaçoso da limusine. Ao pobre Miro, só restou se espremer contra a lateral do carro, olhando tudo curioso, mas o Escorpião estava tão bêbado que não conseguiu fazer as piadinhas costumeiras, apenas se preocupava em afastar os pés de Shina, quando estes vinham em sua direção.  
  
A amazona finalmente desviou sua atenção da boca do espanhol, passando a beijar seu pescoço, descendo até onde Shura tinha aberto a camisa, em seu ataque de calor. Shina beijou a pele bronzeada, deslizando seus dedos pela abertura da camisa preta e sentindo os pêlos macios do peito do cavaleiro fazerem cócegas na palma de sua mão.  
  
- Hu-hum... Shura, Shina.... Será que vocês poderiam parar com isso? – Kamus perguntou, educadamente. - Vocês estão constrangendo todo mundo, aqui.  
  
Capricórnio apenas afastou sua mão ligeiramente da cintura de Shina, e mostrou o dedo do meio para o cavaleiro de Aquário.  
  
- Ora, seu... – Kamus desceu do pedestal. - Que pouca vergonha! Isso não se faz, é um desrespeito para conosco, seu mal educado... – Shura nem estava escutando, pois Shina tinha voltado a beijá-lo na boca, e ele aproveitou para subir sua mão um pouco mais para cima...  
  
Nesse momento, Capricórnio esqueceu que tinha mais alguém sentado no banco, e acabou acertando um chute em Miro, que finalmente perdeu a paciência. Escorpião levantou-se, cambaleante, xingando com a voz mole. – PQP! Vocês querem namorar... tudo bem... mas me deixem... em paz! – O carro fez uma curva, e o Escorpião acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. – ÔÔÔÔÔAAAAAA!!! – Miro caiu sentado bem no colo de Kamus.  
  
O Cavaleiro de Aquário soltou um gemido, quando Miro veio com tudo por cima dele, o cotovelo do grego quase acertando seu rosto perfeito. Máscara da Morte explodiu numa sonora gargalhada, e Afrodite continuava observando tudo com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Seu desajeitado! – Kamus reclamou, tentando empurrar o amigo para longe de si, mas Miro não conseguia se levantar, e para piorar o mau humor do francês recatado, começou a rir de novo.  
  
- Sabe de uma coisa? – Escorpião passou um braço pelo pescoço de Aquário, enquanto encostava o indicador da outra mão bem no nariz do cavaleiro de gelo. – Você. É. Um. Chato.  
  
- EU?! CHATO?! – Kamus ficou colérico, e tentou derrubar Miro de seus joelhos, mas quanto mais ele balançava o grego, mas este ria. Aquário chegou a se erguer do banco, mas o amigo estava tão largado que acabou tendo que se sentar de novo, com Miro esborrachado sobre ele.  
  
- Quem é que está com pouca vergonha, agora, hein?! – Máscara perguntou, gargalhando novamente.  
  
"Que baixaria..." Afrodite pensou infeliz. Olhando para fora do carro, viu que felizmente já haviam chegado ao cais. Assim que o carro parou, foi o primeiro a se levantar, abrindo a porta com violência e descendo do carro. Máscara da Morte pensou em segui-lo, para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Kamus implorou para que ele o ajudasse a tirar Miro de cima dele.  
  
Enquanto isso, Shura e Shina haviam dado um tempo, se recompondo, enquanto observavam os outros saírem do carro. Cobra ajeitou a blusa, nervosa. – Acho que realmente exageramos...  
  
- É, talvez... – O espanhol parou novamente para observar o rosto bonito da amazona. – Você não vai mais usar aquilo, vai? – Shura apontou para a máscara, que agora jazia no chão do carro.  
  
- Ah... não, acho que não... – Shina olhou o objeto, pensativa. Voltou seu olhar então para Shura, observando os olhos pequenos e violetas, tão diferentes, e os cabelos negros, revoltos. Sem dúvida, ele era um belo homem. E bem quente, também.  
  
- Sabe de uma coisa? – A italiana perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Acho que vamos nos dar bem... – Shina abraçou-o novamente, e recomeçaram o beijo há pouco interrompido.  
  
Kamus, que foi o último a sair, fechou a porta com um estrondo, e, contornando o carro até alcançar o motorista, perguntou, impaciente.  
  
- O senhor está pago para trabalhar a noite toda? – O homem respondeu que sim. – Então, me faça um favor, dá mais uma volta aí pela cidade, pode gastar bem umas duas horas, tudo bem? – Aquário já ia saindo, mas lembrou- se de algo importante. – E nada de baixar o vidro, OK?  
  
A limusine saiu devagar, levando o casal para dar um "passeio". Kamus observou o carro sumir na noite, aliviado. Como só iam partir pela manhã, não seria preciso avisar ninguém. Voltou então sua atenção para Máscara da Morte, que arrastava Miro para o navio. Correu para ajudar o amigo. Ajudar Máscara, porque se dependesse dele, Miro poderia ficar ali mesmo!  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 7 – Mu e Shaka!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Apesar do casal desse capítulo ser Capricórnio e Cobra, não pude resistir, e acabei dando uma palhinha de Miro e Kamus. Essa sentada no colo também vai entrar para as cenas inconcebíveis...  
  
Espero que o pessoal que estava aguardando esse capítulo tenha gostado, principalmente a Amélia. Sua fic com esse casal está ótima, atualiza logo, viu? Estou curiosa sobre quem vai ganhar a aposta.  
  
Obrigada a todas que enviaram comentários! Eles são muito importantes.  
  
Será que na Grécia tem limusine? Acho que não... Bem, elas eram necessárias. (risos)  
  
Uhuuuuu! Até que enfim, no próximo capítulo, uma coisa que eu realmente amo fazer!!! (Bélier dá pulinhos de alegria)  
  
Um abraço a todas vocês!  
  
Bélier 


	7. Mu e Shaka

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 7 – Mu e Shaka  
  
Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais esquisito, Mu pensava, enquanto se dirigia ao refeitório do navio para o café da manhã. Primeiro Marin e Aioria... O que era normal, no seu ponto de vista. Depois, Shun e Hyoga... Mu fez careta, ao se lembrar da briga que os dois cavaleiros de bronze arrumaram com Fênix. Depois, foram Seiya e Saori! Ikki e June...  
  
Mu achava estranho que tudo estivesse acontecendo repentinamente, e ninguém estava nem se dando ao trabalho de esconder seus sentimentos do restante dos colegas. "Tem alguma coisa acontecendo por aqui... Isso não está me cheirando bem!"  
  
Mu chegou ao salão, observando que este se encontrava quase vazio. Depois da noitada na cidade, muitos com certeza iam aparecer só lá pela hora do almoço. Apenas Máscara da Morte e Kamus tomavam café num canto. Não querendo ficar sozinho, decidiu sentar junto dos amigos, mesmo porque queria saber a opinião dos outros a respeito do que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Bom dia! – Mu cumprimentou os cavaleiros de Câncer e Aquário. – Já de pé?  
  
- Pra falar a verdade, nós nem dormimos, ainda... – Máscara revelou. – Ontem virou uma confusão tão grande, que até agora estávamos resolvendo...  
  
- Confusão? – Mu estanhou.  
  
- Sim, confusão! – Kamus resmungou. – Nunca saia para a balada com o Miro, ou se sair, vá embora antes que ele encha a cara!  
  
Câncer deu risada. O humor de Aquário tinha atingido níveis insuportáveis depois da cena na limusine. – Só porque o coitado caiu sentado no seu colo? Dá uma chance para ele, vai... – Máscara provocou. – O coitado deve estar precisando de carinho!  
  
Kamus rosnou para ele.  
  
O italiano mudou de assunto, diante do olhar gelado do outro cavaleiro. – Ainda tivemos que dar banho naquele bebum e coloca-lo na cama, imagine só! Deu o maior trabalho!  
  
Ninguém percebeu, mas Kamus avermelhou ligeiramente.  
  
– Moleque, não sabe nem beber! Mais isso não foi nada, perto do que aconteceu antes! - Máscara contou para Mu, em detalhes, o final da noite dentro da limusine, e de como Shura tinha agarrado Shina. – Meu amigo, foi muito esquisito, eu nunca soube que Capricórnio tivesse algum interesse por ela! – Câncer concluiu.  
  
- Então você também acha estranho que todos tenham decidido se declarar assim, no meio da viagem? – Mu não deixou escapar o detalhe de que Afrodite estava com eles.  
  
- Sei lá... Acho que tem alguma coisa pegando, mas não sei bem o quê...  
  
Kamus permaneceu em silêncio. O francês estava de olhos fechados, e Mu achou que o coitado estava dormindo sentado. Nem o café estava fazendo efeito.  
  
- Eu estive pensando... – Mu se interrompeu, ao ver Afrodite adentrando o salão. O ariano franziu seus pontinhos. Novamente, Peixes tinha estado por perto durante um "ataque de paixão"...  
  
- Bom dia!!! – Afrodite chegou, seu perfume inconfundível se espalhando pelo local. – Caiu da cama, Mu? Esses dois aí eu sei que ficaram de babá do Miro...  
  
O cavaleiro mais novo não deixou passar a ironia presente nas palavras do outro. – Pois é, eu não dormi direito essa noite, pensando em tudo o que tem acontecido com os outros...  
  
- Hum, eu acho é que você está com inveja! – Afrodite deu um risinho nervoso, tentando parecer despreocupado, mas na verdade estava com um pouco de receio do olhar inquisitivo de Mu. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que o cavaleiro de Áries, com a sua percepção sensorial, desconfiava que era ele que estava causando tudo aquilo, mesmo que sem intenção. Se o tibetano confirmasse suas suspeitas, seria o fim de seu plano!  
  
Mu ficou sem graça diante da resposta, e vacilou um pouco. Nesse meio tempo, Máscara se levantou, uma vez que já tinha terminado seu café. Ajudou Kamus a se levantar, segurando-o pelo braço. – Vamos embora, francês, vai descansar para ver se esse mau-humor vai embora...  
  
- Meu mau-humor é crônico, não passa... – Kamus suspirou.  
  
- Ah, passa, um dia passa... – Câncer deu risada. – Vamos.  
  
Afrodite tentou persuadi-lo a ficar, mas Máscara da Morte foi categórico. – Eu não vou ficar dando sopa por aqui, e se eu acabar pegando essa doença maluca que anda contagiando todo mundo? Eu, hein...  
  
Afrodite fez beicinho, e acompanhou desanimado seu amado ir embora. Virou- se para Mu, que o observava fixamente.  
  
- Você também acha que isso é algum tipo de doença, Afrodite?  
  
- Só pode ser, o que mais seria? Ou então todo mundo descobriu que o amor é lindo! – Peixes deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu sei que isso tem a ver com você... – Mu apertou os olhos. – E eu vou descobrir o que é!  
  
- Nossa, o que é aquilo lá fora?! – Afrodite deu um berro, apontando para as grandes janelas do salão. Mu olhou assustado, crente que ia ver algum outro casal insólito se formando... Mas era só Aldebaran, fazendo alongamento no convés, depois de seus exercícios de musculação matinais. – Ah, não é nada não... – Peixes desconversou. – É só o seu vizinho tentando ficar ainda maior do que já é...  
  
"Que estranho! Tudo bem que o Aldebaran é grande, mas... não é de assustar tanto, assim." Mu voltou a tomar o seu café, enquanto Afrodite foi fazer um prato lotado de guloseimas no bufê.  
  
Cansado de ouvir a conversa do cavaleiro de Peixes, Mu se retirou da mesa logo que teve chance, se despedindo do outro com uma sensação estranha.  
  
- Tchau, tchau, querido. – Afrodite tomou um gole de suco. – Cuidado para não encontrar ninguém no caminho que possa te fazer mal...  
  
- Ora essa, eu... – Mu achou melhor não retrucar, e foi para sua cabine.  
  
Um sorrisinho alegre surgiu no rosto de Afrodite, enquanto ele alisava diabolicamente seu precioso frasco, dentro do bolso do short. Não acreditou na sua audácia, de colocar a poção no café de Mu bem debaixo do nariz dele! "Uma dose disso vai tirá-lo de ação, e ele não vai mais me incomodar com as suas suposições se estiver ocupado com outras coisas..." De repente, ele se tocou da besteira que havia feito. "E se ele encontrar com o meu italiano?! Ah, não..."  
  
Afrodite tratou de correr atrás de Mu.  
  
* * *  
  
O cavaleiro de Áries, já no corredor que levava para sua cabine, parou, sentindo um mal estar horrível. Sentiu sua pele queimar, e uma tontura o fez encostar-se à parede. "Droga, será que isso... isso é..." Mu não conseguia pensar direito mais, a única coisa lógica que lhe vinha à mente era que ele precisava chegar ao seu quarto e ficar sozinho. Sua percepção lhe dizia isso, e ele deu mais um passo, mas não suportou a dor em seus membros, e caiu de joelhos. Levou uma das mãos à testa, sentindo o suor escorrer abundante. "Afrodite... só pode ter sido ele!"  
  
Nesse momento, Aldebaran entrou no corredor, e parou assustado ao ver o amigo ajoelhado no chão. – Mu! O que aconteceu?! Você está bem? – O grandalhão avançou para ajudar Áries, que gritou desesperado.  
  
- NÃO!!! Não toque em mim! – Mu olhou horrorizado Aldebaran se aproximar. Áries fechou os olhos e se encolheu, e já imaginava o pior, quando a porta do quarto bem ao lado de onde ele estava se abriu.  
  
- Que gritaria é essa... Mu?! – Shaka ajoelhou-se imediatamente, amparando o amigo em seus braços. – Por Buda, você está pálido!!! O que aconteceu? – Shaka colocou uma das mãos na testa de Áries, notando como ela estava quente. Inquiriu com o olhar Aldebaran, que havia parado imediatamente no meio do corredor, ao ouvir o grito de Mu.  
  
Touro deu de ombros. – Sei lá, quando eu vi, ele já estava assim! Levei o maior susto! Ele pediu para não tocar nele... Será que é alguma coisa contagiosa?  
  
- Mesmo que seja, não vou deixá-lo jogado aqui! Ele está febril... Ai, está acontecendo cada uma nesse navio... Mu, fale comigo... – Shaka passou um dos braços pela cintura do amigo, preocupado, erguendo-o.  
  
Mu sentiu sua pele arder mais, ao entrar em contato com a de Shaka, e seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados de dor. – Eu... não...  
  
- Rápido, Aldebaran, vá chamar um médico, deve ter um médico nesse transatlântico! – Shaka ordenou, desesperado, levando Mu para o seu quarto e sentando-o em sua cama, sem deixar de apoiá-lo contra seu corpo. Virgem estava angustiado com a situação do amigo. Vê-lo daquela forma estava matando-o.  
  
Ele vinha tratando Mu mal, desde que voltaram do Mundo dos Mortos, porque estava muito chateado com o fato do tibetano fingir que nada mudara entre eles, desde a batalha contra Hades. Ele podia ser virgem, mas não era ingênuo! Havia visto o sentimento nos olhos de Áries quando este lhe entregara o rosário, no Inferno. Mu havia se declarado, com aquele olhar, sabendo que ambos não iam sobreviver para levar aquilo adiante. Mas agora que receberam outra vida de Atena, ele fingia indiferença...  
  
Mu tombou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Shaka, sentindo-se cada vez pior. Agora ele tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo naquele navio, e ele sabia que só havia uma solução para o seu problema.  
  
- Shaka... – Mu beijou o pescoço do loiro sem hesitar, assustando-o. Sentindo sua força voltar aos poucos, agarrou o amigo pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele. – Sinto muito... ainda bem que foi você... – O tibetano tentou beijar o cavaleiro de Virgem na boca, mas este se desviou a tempo, levantando-se da cama e se afastando do amigo.  
  
- Quê isso??? – O indiano estava incrédulo. – O que deu em você?  
  
Mu levantou-se da cama também, a vontade de alcançar o amigo superando a dor que estava sentindo. – Volta aqui, Shaka!  
  
Virgem contornou a cama, tentando manter distância do ariano. - Quem você pensa que é para me dar ord... – Assustado, o loiro se desviou quando Áries avançou em sua direção. Shaka tentou passar por cima da cama, mas Mu conseguiu segura-lo pela barra da calça do pijama que ele usava.  
  
- Me solta! – O indiano não sabia se se agarrava à cama ou se segurava a calça, que quase foi com o puxão do cavaleiro de Áries. – Mu!  
  
- Você não insinuou ontem que eu não tomava nenhuma atitude? – O tibetano perguntou, enquanto subia na cama junto com o amigo, sem soltá-lo. – Então...  
  
Shaka arregalou os olhos, tentando se desvencilhar de Mu, mas quanto mais o empurrava, mais ele se agarrava ao seu corpo.  
  
Áries alcançou a boca de Virgem com a sua, e deu-lhe um beijo desesperado. Antes que Shaka pudesse reclamar, Mu deslizou sua língua pelos seus lábios, exigindo entrada. Como ele se recusasse a abrir a boca, Áries apoiou o polegar em seu queixo, puxando-o insistentemente, até que o indiano desistiu de resistir, e entreabriu os lábios. Sentiu a língua do amigo tocar a sua, num toque gentil, porém aflito, de quem esperava uma retribuição. Sentindo uma sensação estranha no baixo ventre, Virgem correspondeu ao beijo, deixando sua língua se enroscar a de Áries, a princípio hesitante, mas depois de forma mais ardente.  
  
Mu, por sua vez, sentia a dor e a sensação febril desaparecerem aos poucos, à medida que Virgem correspondia ao beijo, dando lugar a uma deliciosa sensação de prazer. Colou seu corpo ao do amigo, empurrando-o contra o colchão.  
  
Shaka sentiu que o cavaleiro de Áries respirava cada vez mais forte, seu hálito quente dentro da sua boca deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Mas ao sentir um gosto estranho nos lábios do amigo, o indiano tentou interromper o beijo, agarrando os cabelos lavanda e puxando-os com força.  
  
Mu gemeu alto. – Não faça isso, por favor... Não pare!  
  
- Você bebeu?! – Shaka perguntou, incrédulo, seu olhar cruzando com o do outro cavaleiro. – Logo cedo? Por isso está agindo assim?  
  
- Não! Eu não bebi... pelo menos não o que você está pensando, eu... – Afoito, Mu tentou alcançar a boca do amigo novamente, não se importando se ele lhe puxasse os cabelos novamente.  
  
- Mu! Pare com isso! – Shaka afastou o rosto, mas Áries não se deu por vencido e passou a beijá-lo na base do pescoço, onde a gola do pijama deixava um pouco de pele exposta. Não pôde evitar um gemido alto, quando Mu mordeu-o. Suas mãos afrouxaram o aperto nos cabelos sedosos do ariano.  
  
- Mu... Pare... – Virgem repetiu, mas sem a mesma convicção de antes. O loiro esticou o pescoço, dando mais acesso à boca ávida de Áries.  
  
- Não! – Mu respondeu, seco.  
  
- Sim... – Shaka suspirou.  
  
- Não... – Mu deixou seus lábios percorrerem o pescoço do loiro, até alcançar sua orelha.  
  
- Sim! – Shaka amoleceu de vez, cedendo aos carinhos do tibetano, quando este acariciou sua orelha com a língua.  
  
* * *  
  
Finalmente encontrando o corredor onde ficava o quarto de Mu, Afrodite passou correndo, desesperado, tentando localizar o cavaleiro de Áries. "Ai, minha Deusa, e se ele encontrou o meu italiano... Que burrice, a minha! Cadê ele?" Peixes passou aflito pela porta aberta do quarto de Shaka, olhando de relance lá dentro e continuando a correr, afobado. Freou bruscamente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio e se esborrachando no chão, ao se dar conta do que tinha visto no interior do quarto. Voltou pé ante pé e espiou cuidadosamente. Sentiu um alívio imenso ao ver Mu agarrando o cavaleiro de Virgem, que parecia estar amando, a julgar pelos seus suspiros. "Até que enfim! Esses dois estavam me dando nos nervos!" Ao ver o tibetano tentar tirar a blusa do pijama de Shaka, Afrodite tratou de dar no pé, os olhos arregalados.  
  
"Nossa, eu sou mesmo bom! Acho que vou produzir mais dessa poção e vender!" Peixes nunca imaginou ver os dois "eu-controlo-minhas-emoções-e-sou-senhor- dos-meus-atos" assim! "Acho que dá até para abandonar essa vida de cavaleiro!"  
  
Afrodite não pôde conter um sorriso.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu enfiou a mão por baixo da blusa de Shaka, erguendo-a, mas estava tão aflito que não conseguiu tira-la. Virgem, que já estava mais do que convencido com os "argumentos" que o amigo usara, ajudou-o, tirando a parte de cima do pijama. Áries afastou os cabelos loiros da face do indiano e voltou a beijá-lo com sofreguidão, mas foi interrompido novamente quando Shaka puxou a camiseta que ele usava, deixando seu peito nu também.  
  
- Mudou de idéia? – O tibetano perguntou, enquanto beijava o ombro do cavaleiro de Virgem.  
  
- Idéia? Que idéia? – Shaka perguntou, já totalmente alheio ao assunto. Quando Mu desceu sua boca até alcançar um de seus mamilos, deixou escapar um gemido longo, e arqueou um pouco as costas. Uma de suas mãos acariciava distraidamente a nuca do ariano, enquanto a outra se agarrava ao lençol.  
  
- Deixa pra lá... – Mu ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Virgem, puxando-o para junto de si e sentando-o em seu colo. Shaka ofegou, seu corpo respondendo imediatamente ao contato com o do amigo. – Quero ver você reclamar de alguma coisa depois de hoje... – Áries enlaçou o indiano pela cintura, depositando um beijo em seu queixo.  
  
- Reclamar... ? – Shaka suspirou, abaixando seu rosto para poder tocar a boca de Mu com a sua, novamente. O loiro mexeu seus quadris contra os do tibetano, que enroscou os polegares no elástico da calça do seu pijama...  
  
* * *  
  
Aldebaran veio pelo corredor, afobado, trazendo o médico que acompanhava o cruzeiro, mais Saori e Seiya. Aldebaran não tinha visto outra solução a não ser incomodar Atena, diante da situação. Ele estava preocupadíssimo com a situação de Mu.  
  
- Estou lhe dizendo doutor, ele praticamente estava sem forças, estava largado! – Aldebaran tentava explicar o estado do amigo ao médico.  
  
- Será que não era enjôo, não, Aldebaran? – Seiya perguntou.  
  
- Claro que não, o Shaka acudiu ele e viu que ele estava queimando de febre! – O brasileiro ficou com raiva do pouco caso do cavaleiro.  
  
Ao chegarem à porta do quarto de Virgem, Aldebaran parou. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante da cena que presenciou. Virou-se rapidamente para o corredor, seu corpo enorme impedindo a visão dos outros.  
  
- Hã... Eu acho que o Mu já está bem, doutor... – Touro comentou, extremamente sem graça.  
  
- Como assim, já está melhor? – Saori tentou espiar dentro do quarto, procurando ver alguma coisa, mas Aldebaran era grande demais. – Não é possível, você falou que ele estava péssimo!  
  
- Err... Mas agora ele já está bem, OK? – Aldebaran deu um sorrisinho amarelo, tateando as suas costas para ver se encontrava a maçaneta da porta. Sem encontrar nada, começou a ficar nervoso. – O Shaka deve ter dado alguma coisa para ele... quero dizer, algum remédio!  
  
- Ei, o que é que está pegando, hein? – Seiya pulava alto, tentando desesperadamente ver algo, enquanto o brasileiro erguia os braços, numa tentativa de tampar mais ainda a entrada.  
  
- MU, SEU IMBECIL, FECHA ESSA PORTA!!! – Touro finalmente gritou, e a porta se fechou com um estrondo violento, obviamente comandada pela telecinese de Áries.  
  
Finalmente, Aldebaran suspirou aliviado. – Olha, doutor, sinto mesmo ter chamado o senhor, mas vai por mim... O rapaz já está bem até demais...  
  
Continua  
  
Capítulo 8 – Kamus e Miro!  
  
Comentários da Autora:  
  
Dessa vez o Frô não errou o copo não, ele colocou a poção com gosto, mesmo! Pobre Mu. Pobre Shaka. (risos) Eu não fiz a cena mais explícita, porque tenho visto pelas reviews que algumas leitoras acompanham a fic porque sabem que o yaoi é leve, não vou desrespeitá-las. Mas as fãs de yaoi podem ficar sossegadas, que já estou preparando outra bem "quente" com os dois.  
  
Alguém aí acreditou que o Deba ia realmente encostar no Mu? ^_^ Tentem ler a cena imaginando a música da cena do chuveiro de Psicose ao fundo... Foi mais ou menos isso que eu imaginei...  
  
Gente, eu não tenho nada contra o Frô, pelo contrário, ele é a ALMA dessa fic! Eu sei que a situação do peixinho está dando dó. Até eu estou sentindo pena dele! Não vejo a hora de poder escrever o último capítulo para poder passar esse mal-estar... Mas o fato das coisas estarem dando errado faz parte do enredo. Se ele tivesse acertado da primeira vez, não teria fic, né? Eu não queria estragar o final da história, mas no fim, ele vai ser o único que não vai precisar da tal poção para se acertar com o Máscara. Desde que comecei a escrever, já tinha decidido isso.Ele vai gastar o resto da poção com o...  
  
Nhééééé, não vou contar!!!  
  
Bem, é só! Espero que tenham gostado, o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo, depois vem o nosso amado Afrodite finalmente caindo nas graças do italiano mais desejado desse cruzeiro.  
  
Ai, Pipe, terminar logo eu não vou conseguir, serve esse capítulo?! Diz que sim, please?  
  
Beijos a todas!  
  
Bélier 


	8. Kamus e Miro

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 8 – Kamus e Miro  
  
O almoço daquele dia foi, no mínimo, esquisito.  
  
Enquanto os casais formados a mais tempo almoçavam tranqüilamente, comentando sobre a noite passada, Shura e Shina trocavam beijos e abraços ardentes em uma mesa mais afastada dos outros. A notícia espalhou-se rapidamente, e logo todos estavam a par do que tinha acontecido na limusine.  
  
Mas ainda não sabiam do evento mais recente...  
  
Kamus e Máscara da Morte quase perderam o horário do bufê. Ambos almoçavam calados, com a maior cara de sono. Os olhos do francês praticamente soltaram farpas ao avistar Miro entrando no salão e se dirigindo a mesa deles. Escorpião estava abatido, e parecia não se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, caso contrário nunca teria se sentado com Aquário e Câncer.  
  
- Ai, como dói... – Miro gemeu, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e segurando a cabeça. – Pessoal, quanto eu bebi, ontem?  
  
- O suficiente para enfiar a carteira na cueca! – Máscara comentou, divertido. Kamus permaneceu impassível.  
  
- Bom, foi só isso que eu fiz? – Miro até que achou aquilo aceitável. Podia ser pior.  
  
- Você também passou mal, quando chegamos... – O italiano fazia a maior força para não explodir em uma sonora gargalhada. – Tivemos que te dar banho e colocar na cama!  
  
- Só isso, mesmo? – Miro estava começando a estranhar a careta que o cavaleiro de Câncer fazia, tentando segurar o riso. Olhou para Kamus, esperando que o amigo pudesse lhe dizer a verdade. – Foi só isso, Kamus?  
  
Máscara finalmente não agüentou, e riu tanto que até dobrou o corpo.  
  
- Não, seu imbecil! Você só me fez passar a maior vergonha!!!  
  
Kamus, irritadíssimo, levantou-se e saiu da mesa, deixando a comida quase que intocada.  
  
- Ai, e essa agora? – Miro coçou a cabeça, preocupado.  
  
- Fica tranqüilo, Miro... – Câncer enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, respirando fundo. – Você não fez nada de mais, não... É que o Kamus anda meio estressado, coitado...  
  
- Não sei não, não lembro de nada... – Escorpião espiou Aquário sair do salão. – Fala logo, italiano, o que é que eu fiz pra ele?  
  
- Bem... – Câncer mediu as palavras. – Digamos assim... Você só sentou no colo dele... – Ao ver o olhar de incredulidade do amigo, Câncer concluiu, rápido. – É claro, você estava bêbado, e a limusine estava em movimento, foi um acidente, mas você complicou tudo quando começou a rir...  
  
Miro tapou os dois ouvidos com as mãos...  
  
Enquanto isso, numa mesa ali perto, os dois gêmeos discutiam, baixinho.  
  
- Vai passando a grana, aí, Saga! – Kanon cobrou o irmão.  
  
- Ah não, Kanon... Desse jeito eu vou ficar na miséria! – Saga resmungou, tentando se safar.  
  
- Nada disso, aposta é aposta! – Kanon foi firme. – Eu apostei no Shura com a Shina e ganhei!  
  
- Humpf! Como todos os outros... – Saga pegou a carteira e foi passando o dinheiro para o gêmeo. – Isso não é justo, como pode você acertar todos?!  
  
- Intuição, mano, intuição... – Kanon contou o dinheiro, feliz. – Coisa que você não tem, diga-se de passagem! Onde já se viu, nem no Seiya com a Saori você apostou!  
  
- Mas é claro! Eu sempre imaginei que ele fosse a fim da Shina!  
  
- E conseqüentemente, você errou a Shina com o Shura, também!  
  
- Bem, sabe como é, né? – Saga deu de ombros. – Foi uma sucessão de erros!  
  
- Você é muito ruim pra isso... Pior foi ter apostado na June com o Hyoga, que furada, hein?!  
  
- Nem me fale, viu... Eu achei que ele gostava de loiras!  
  
Nesse momento, Mu entrou no salão, com a cara mais lambida do mundo. Os gêmeos ficaram só olhando. Logo em seguida, chegou Shaka, também com cara de quem queria passar desapercebido...  
  
- Opa, opa! – Saga ficou animado. – Essa é minha! Eu tenho certeza!  
  
Kanon olhou desconfiado, escondendo o dinheiro recém ganhado. – Não vem não, você não pode provar! Até agora não vimos nada de estranho entre os dois...  
  
- Mas eu sei que eu ganhei! – Saga estava eufórico. – Olha bem, o jeito como eles estão disfarçando! E você só está negando porque essa foi a aposta mais alta que fizemos! Você apostou que Virgem ia ficar sozinho!  
  
- É claro! Quem é que ia ter coragem de enfrentar o mau humor daquele dorminhoco?! – Kanon observou os dois cavaleiros sentarem-se na mesma mesa, como se estivessem se vendo aquela hora.  
  
- Ah, meu irmão, é só dar o remedinho certo que esse mau humor desaparece! – Saga riu. Já estava imaginando o dinheiro voltar para suas mãos. Era só uma questão de tempo para os dois acabarem se traindo...  
  
Afrodite, que já havia almoçado e estava saindo do salão, passou sorridente ao lado da mesa onde Shaka havia se sentado com Mu, olhando fixamente para os dois cavaleiros. Peixes piscou então para Mu, que devolveu a piscadela com um "obrigado" formado apenas com os lábios. Mesmo assim, Shaka notou, e inquiriu o amigo sobre aquilo.  
  
- Olha, Shaka, a história é longa, mesmo assim vou te contar... Mas antes... – Mu tocou a coxa do loiro sob a mesa, acariciando-a. Virgem estremeceu ligeiramente. – Isso ajudou, mas não foi o principal! - Mu deu risada, e começou a narrar suas suspeitas a respeito de Afrodite para o indiano.  
  
Naquela noite, Saori decidiu fazer um jantar dançante a bordo. Assim, o grande salão de baile do transatlântico foi preparado com mesas lindamente enfeitadas, e todos compareceram animados, com smokings e vestidos de festa. Um pequeno conjunto tocava músicas de baile antigas num palco, e garçons serviam bebidas e salgadinhos.  
  
- Ei, mas isso aqui está muito chique! – Seiya comentou, enchendo a mão de salgadinhos.  
  
- Seiya, seja mais discreto! – Saori ralhou com o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Mesmo assim, a deusa riu quando Seiya enfiou dois salgadinhos na boca e fez careta para ela. – Seu tonto!  
  
Saori estava muito bonita em um vestido branco de um tecido acetinado, que colava em seu corpo, e deixava suas costas nuas. Seiya vez ou outra se atrevia a escorregar suas mãos pelas curvas da amada. Ao lado dos dois estavam Ikki e June, esta com um vestido azul escuro tomara-que-caia. A maioria dos cavaleiros usava smokings pretos muito bem cortados, tudo cortesia de Atena. Uma das exceções entre os homens era Shun, que usava um smoking branco, com faixa azul. Ele e Hyoga eram os únicos que dançavam naquele momento, destacando-se no enorme salão.  
  
Marin e Aioria sentavam-se numa mesa com Shina e Shura. Ao ver que o espanhol e a italiana, que usava um atrevido frente única verde, não iam parar de se agarrar tão cedo, Marin convidou o Leão para dançar, e se juntaram a Shun e Hyoga. O vestido longo vermelho de Marin balançava suavemente enquanto os dois dançavam.  
  
Aldebaran sentou-se numa mesa com Shiryu, Mu e Shaka, e já se deliciava com a quantidade e variedade de bebidas que lhe eram servidas. Touro não parava de espiar com o canto dos olhos os dois cavaleiros de Ouro, que pareciam por demais comportados, agora.  
  
- Não vai demorar muito para esse daí apagar! – Dragão comentou, divertido, referindo-se ao cavaleiro de Touro para os outros dois. Mas, ao olhar para Áries e Virgem, notou que uma decisão silenciosa acontecia ali.  
  
Mu olhou para Shaka, que fez cara de filhote de cachorro. Virgem estava lindo com o smoking escuro, que destacava ainda mais seus cabelos dourados. O tibetano não resistiu ao olhar triste do amado, e levantou-se, surpreendendo não só Shiryu, como todos os outros que estavam no salão.  
  
- Quer dançar? – Áries estendeu a mão para Shaka, num gesto cortês.  
  
O loiro levantou-se da mesa imediatamente, eufórico, aceitando a mão de Mu, que o conduziu até o meio do salão.  
  
- Viu só!?!? – Saga gritou, batendo a mão na mesa e quase caindo da cadeira. – Eu te falei, Kanon!!!  
  
Kanon quis morrer. Aposta entre os gêmeos do Santuário era impossível de ser quebrada. Ainda tentou argumentar com o irmão. – Mas Saga, veja bem, uma dancinha não quer dizer nada...  
  
Saga fuzilou o irmão com o olhar.  
  
- Só pago se sair beijo! – Kanon concluiu.  
  
Afrodite deu sorte de chegar ao salão e encontrar Máscara acompanhado apenas por Kamus. Os dois sentavam-se numa mesa mais no fundo do salão, próxima às cortinas. Peixes deslocou-se até lá, maravilhoso em uma blusa sem mangas azul piscina todo bordada de paetês, que lembravam muito escamas, e calças pantalonas da mesma cor, esvoaçantes e de várias camadas. Afrodite não quis cair no comum e vestir-se como os homens, nem tampouco como as mulheres. Mesmo assim, parecia deslumbrante.  
  
- Olá! Boa noite! – Afrodite cumprimentou Câncer e Aquário, sorridente. – Posso me sentar?  
  
- Claro! – Máscara concordou, depressa, meio abobalhado com a visão de Peixes.  
  
- Então, lindinhos, como está a noite? – Afrodite percorreu o salão com os olhos, parando então em Mu e Shaka, dançando. – Ah! Até que enfim aqueles dois resolveram sair da toca?  
  
- Então... – Kamus comentou, distraído, olhando para a pista de dança. – Todo mundo achou estranho quando os dois foram dançar, mas será que é mesmo o que a gente está pensando? – Nesse momento, Mu puxou o rosto de Shaka para mais perto do seu e roubou-lhe um beijo. – Esqueçam, é isso mesmo que a gente está pensando! – Kamus resmungou.  
  
De algum lugar do salão, puderam ouvir Saga gritando.  
  
- UUUHUUUUUU!!! ESTOU RIIIIIIICOOOO!!!!!  
  
Afrodite aproveitou a distração de Máscara e de Kamus, que tentavam ver o que acontecia na mesa dos gêmeos, e tratou de tirar o frasco de poção da bolsinha que carregava e colocar um bom tanto do líquido no copo de uísque que o garçom acabara de colocar na mesa. Notando que a poção já estava quase no final, despejou tudo de uma vez, enchendo o copo até a borda. "É agora ou nunca, essa dose vai ser para derrubá-lo de vez!" Peixes pensou, um tanto quanto nervoso.  
  
Nesse momento, chegou o último integrante da turma, ainda com cara de ressaca. Miro olhou desanimado para a mesa onde Kamus estava, e, enchendo- se de coragem, resolveu falar com o amigo.  
  
- Oi, pessoal! – Miro fez um leve aceno para Afrodite e Máscara, mas notou que Aquário, que estava de costas para ele, enrijeceu os músculos. – Oi, Kamus.  
  
Aquário resmungou uma resposta, e Miro sentou-se, tentando estabelecer uma conversa com o amigo, para poder pedir-lhe desculpas.  
  
- Olha, Kamus, sobre o que aconteceu ontem...  
  
- Esquece, Miro, não quero mais falar sobre isso! – Aquário levantou-se, e fez menção de deixar a mesa.  
  
- Espere, Kamus! – Escorpião levantou-se também, segurando-o pelo braço.  
  
- Não me toque! – O francês puxou o braço bruscamente.  
  
Foi a vez de Miro ficar irritado. - Escuta aqui, Kamus, eu só vim conversar com você porque queria pedir desculpas! Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem, mas eu estava bêbado e não tinha a intenção de te ofender!  
  
- Ah, claro! – Kamus foi irônico. – Você nunca tem intenção de ofender ninguém! Você é um santo, não é?! – Escorpião arregalou seus belos olhos azuis. – Ah, então isso para você é uma surpresa?! Então, meu caro, trate de se lembrar de todos os comentários infelizes que você fez durante a viagem, sempre que alguém estava numa boa! Ou vai me dizer que você estava bêbado, todas as vezes??? – Kamus estava possesso. – E as suas piadas infames, então?! Uma pior que a outra!  
  
- Ora, seu... seu... – Miro não conseguia achar as palavras para se dirigir ao cavaleiro de gelo. – Eu não sabia que a minha presença te incomodava tanto assim, seu... certinho de meia tigela!!!  
  
Máscara da Morte olhava assustado de um cavaleiro para o outro. Tentou pegar o seu copo de uísque antes que os dois o derrubassem, mas Kamus bateu com força a mão na mesa, fazendo o líquido âmbar tremer e quase transbordar. Recolheu a mão, e ficou só esperando. Afrodite levou uma das mãos à boca, abafando um grito de surpresa, ao ver a poção bem no meio da briga!  
  
Aconteceu tudo muito rápido...  
  
- Eu sou certinho mesmo! Mas pelo menos não fico por aí, enchendo a cara, para os outros depois terem que me carregar!!! – Kamus vociferou.  
  
- Eu encho a cara quando eu quiser!!! – Miro retrucou.  
  
Escorpião, bufando de raiva, agarrou o copo de uísque sobre a mesa, bebendo uma boa golada sem sequer fazer careta. Bateu o copo semicheio na mesa e limpou a boca com as costas das mãos, num gesto de afronta para Aquário.  
  
Afrodite quase teve um ataque.  
  
Kamus, ao ver Miro desafia-lo, não se conformou com a insinuação do amigo de que nem para beber ele prestava. Passou a mão no copo e bebeu o resto do uísque...  
  
(...)  
  
Afrodite teve um ataque. O pobre cavaleiro de Peixes desmaiou, sendo amparado por Máscara da Morte, que estava sentado ao seu lado.  
  
- Ui, ele sabe beber! – Miro fez careta para o cavaleiro de gelo.  
  
- Você pensa que é o bom, é?! – Kamus gritou, possesso. – Você me paga!  
  
- Você vai ver! – O grego partiu para cima do francês, o punho fechado para acertá-lo.  
  
Nesse momento, o conjunto começou a tocar um tango, e os ocupantes das outras mesas assoviaram e bateram palmas quando Shura e Shina começaram a dançar, encenando o ritmo sensual com maestria. Ninguém prestou atenção na briga de Aquário e Escorpião...  
  
Afrodite nesse momento voltava a si. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de estar no céu, ao ver que estava nos braços do cavaleiro de Câncer, que o abanava com um menu, mas ao ver a briga que se formara entre Kamus e Miro, lembrou- se do fato aterrorizante de que ambos haviam provado a poção. Endireitou-se rapidamente em sua cadeira, olhando alarmado para o pega.  
  
- Ai, minha Deusa, alguém tem que ajuda-los! – Peixes gemeu, desesperado. Ele sinceramente não sabia o que ia acontecer agora.  
  
- Ah, deixa quieto... Você não está passando bem! – Máscara ponderou, sem querer deixar Afrodite ir. – Eles acabam se entendendo. Além disso, eu que não sou louco de entrar no meio dessa briga! Os dois estão trocando farpas desde que o cruzeiro começou! Eu sabia que ia acabar assim!  
  
- Entendendo em que sentido? Esse é o problema! – Afrodite gemeu, ao ver que Kamus devolvia o sopapo que Miro havia lhe dado.  
  
Escorpião apelou, e agarrou as mechas da frente do cabelo de Kamus, puxando- as. Aquário gemeu de dor, e tentou se soltar do agarrão.  
  
"Ai, isso não está me parecendo normal!" Afrodite pensou, preocupado, ao ver os dois cavaleiros se engalfinhando. "Acho que foi até bom o meu italiano não ter tomado isso, acho que a poção já devia ter estragado!" Peixes nem havia se atentado para o prazo de validade da poção, ao fazê-la. Ele também não fazia idéia de quais efeitos colaterais ela poderia provocar, nesse caso. Será que eles iam acabar se matando?!  
  
Nesse momento, Miro agarrou o vaso que enfeitava a mesa e tentou acertar Kamus. Aquário, felizmente, congelou o objeto antes que este o acertasse, e o vaso se espatifou em milhares de caquinhos de gelo. Miro bufou de ódio, e pulou sobre Kamus, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas no chão, gemendo.  
  
Escorpião sentou-se sobre a cintura de Kamus, erguendo o punho para socá- lo. "Francês irritante, agora... você... me paga..." Miro sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo uma tontura horrível. Quando sua mente se desanuviou, ergueu o punho novamente. "Você vai ver...?!" Sua cabeça começou a latejar, e um mal estar invadiu seu corpo logo em seguida. – Droga! – Escorpião abaixou o braço, levando a mão até a cabeça e segurando-a. Apertou os olhos com força, quando a dor pareceu aumentar.  
  
Kamus percebeu a hesitação de Miro, e empurrou-o com as duas mãos, acertando-o no peito. O grego cambaleou, tonto, mas não saiu do lugar. "Agora eu acerto esse cretino!" Aquário segurou Miro pela gola da camisa, e fechou o punho. A cabeça do Escorpião pendeu para frente. "Mas... O que ele tem?" Kamus, de repente, começou a passar mal também. Sentiu o corpo formigar, e seus braços começaram a pesar. Olhou para Miro novamente, e viu que este o olhava fixamente, seus olhos brilhando de forma intensa. Soltou imediatamente o pescoço do grego, um arrepio estranho percorrendo sua espinha.  
  
- Kamus, não... não faz isso... – Miro pediu, curvando-se sobre o corpo do francês e depositando um beijo molhado em sua boca. – Não quero... brigar... com você... – O grego murmurou, entre um beijo e outro, seus cabelos cacheados caindo em cascata sobre seu rosto e o de Kamus.  
  
Aquário sequer questionou o que o outro estava fazendo. Ao sentir o contato suave dos lábios de Miro sobre os seus, fechou os olhos e relaxou. A briga que ficasse para depois... Aliás, porque eles estavam brigando mesmo? Segurou a nuca do amigo com uma das mãos, puxando-o para si e colando sua boca à dele, cansado dos beijos breves. Não precisou de muito esforço para que Miro abrisse a boca para ele, e aprofundou o beijo, deixando sua língua tocar sofregamente a do cavaleiro de Escorpião.  
  
Miro deixou escapar um gemido abafado, e correspondeu ao beijo, segurando o rosto de Kamus com as duas mãos, sua língua acariciando com destreza a boca do amigo. Afundou os quadris contra a virilha de Kamus, uma sensação maravilhosa de bem estar se espalhando por ele. Podia sentir seu corpo ficar mais e mais quente, em contato com o do francês, mas aquilo não era nada parecido com febre... Era maravilhoso. Durante muito tempo ele quis tocar o amigo daquele jeito, mas nunca tivera coragem. Era sempre afastado pela frieza do cavaleiro de Aquário e pelas constantes broncas que ele lhe dava...  
  
Kamus sentiu seu corpo responder imediatamente aos movimentos maliciosos de Miro. Gemendo, puxou-o mais ainda para perto de si, seus dedos enroscando- se nos cabelos azuis, enquanto procurava com a outra mão a coxa do grego, acariciando-a sobre o tecido da calça. Kamus desejava Miro, e como... Mas ele geralmente se sentia inibido pela presença sensual do amigo. Sempre soube que a implicância que tinha com o Escorpião era o fato de achar que nunca seria ardente o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Assim, vivia criticando- o, na esperança de mantê-lo afastado.  
  
Mas, ao sentir Miro se mexer sobre ele mais uma vez, agradeceu aos céus pelo amigo ser tão teimoso...  
  
Afrodite e Máscara olharam por cima da mesa os dois cavaleiros no chão.  
  
- Você entendeu essa? – Câncer perguntou, abismado. – Eles estavam brigando... E de repente, estão se amassando?!  
  
Afrodite, apesar da decepção de constatar que a poção ainda funcionava, sim, sorriu. – Isso não me surpreende muito, não!  
  
- Quer saber? – Máscara segurou Afrodite pela mão. – Vamos sair daqui, antes que esses dois percam o controle de vez!  
  
- Mas vamos deixá-los aqui, assim? – Peixes perguntou, admirado.  
  
- Agora é que eu não vou separá-los, mesmo! – O italiano riu. – Vamos sentar em outra mesa e torcer para que ninguém tropece neles!  
  
- Então tá! – Afrodite foi saltitante atrás de Máscara da Morte. Por um momento, seu semblante entristeceu, ao lembrar que havia gasto toda a poção. "Fazer o que? Acho que tinha que ser assim, mesmo... Ajudei todo mundo, mas não consegui o que queria!"  
  
Perdido em seus pensamentos, Afrodite sequer notara que Câncer o levava pela mão...  
  
Enquanto isso, no chão...  
  
Depois de vários beijos, os dois cavaleiros se separaram, ofegantes. Kamus olhou bem para Miro, seus olhos azuis se encontrando com os do amigo. – Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil calar essa sua boca, teria feito isso antes... – Aquário comentou, acariciando de leve o rosto do grego. Miro sorriu, erguendo levemente um canto da boca, como era seu costume fazer.  
  
- Bem, agora que você já sabe como fazer, vou falar besteira como nunca!  
  
- Mais?! – Kamus riu-se do comentário do Escorpião. O francês definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sempre se julgara frio, mas, naquele momento, não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de Miro. Seus dedos abriram sem muita dificuldade dois botões da camisa do grego, abaixo da gravata borboleta que este usava. Kamus sentiu a palma da mão formigar quando tocou a pele quente do peito de Miro. Deslizou a mão até onde conseguia alcançar, vendo o amigo fechar os olhos e suspirar de prazer. Roçou de leve um dos mamilos, sentindo-o endurecer ao seu toque.  
  
Escorpião gemeu alto, e respondeu arrancando a gravata de Kamus, desfazendo o laço com um puxão forte. Passou a mordê-lo na base do pescoço. Aquário arqueou levemente as costas, mas não deixou de acariciar Miro.  
  
Para surpresa do cavaleiro de gelo, Miro se mostrou o mais sensato dos dois. – Kamus, isso tá muito bom, mas... – Escorpião interrompeu-se, ao sentir a mão de Kamus subir mais em sua coxa. Em troca, acariciou-lhe o abdômen, por sobre a camisa. – Mas eu quero ir para o meu quarto para terminar logo isso! - Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, e trocaram outro beijo ardente.  
  
Interrompendo o beijo, o francês provocou o amigo. – É só você sair de cima de mim que eu vou com o maior prazer...  
  
Mais que depressa, Miro ergueu-se, olhando disfarçadamente por cima das mesas para ver se ninguém estava vendo. Todos agora dançavam animados uma música do Elvis. Escorpião não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver Shaka fazer uma graciosa pirueta e voltar para os braços de Mu. Estendeu a mão para ajudar Kamus a se levantar. Os dois saíram de fininho do salão, contornando as mesas.  
  
Só Afrodite os viu saindo. Sorriu diante da cena, e voltou a dançar Jailhouse Rock com Máscara.  
  
Capítulo 9 – Afrodite e Máscara da Morte!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Af, meninas!!! Até que enfim!!!  
  
Espero que quem tenha esperado até aqui tenha gostado! Maior responsabilidade escrever sobre esses dois! Todo mundo parece ter um carinho por eles (eu também, diga-se de passagem)!  
  
A idéia dos dois beberem a poção eu já tinha desde o começo, só não sabia como fazer... Eu queria uma situação em que ninguém que estivesse lendo percebesse o que ia acontecer. A idéia do mesmo copo não me pareceu legal, mas aliada à briga (aquele lance de afronta, mesmo, de duelo, "se ele pode eu também posso"), acabou ficando boa.  
  
Agora, a história dos gêmeos apostando surgiu nesse capítulo mesmo. Achei que os dois estavam muito quietinhos na fic. Acho que vou colocar a cena do Saga gritando "fiquei rico", ao ver o beijo do Mu e do Shaka, nas minhas pérolas, também.  
  
Bem, é isso! Está acabando! Não fiquem bravas comigo, mas o Deba, o Shiryu, o Saga e o Kanon vão sobrar, mesmo. Fiquei totalmente sem idéias para juntar casais, depois dessa fic!  
  
Ou talvez não!!! (risos, risos, risos)  
  
Talvez eu fique algumas semanas sem atualizar... Forças maiores. Mas eu volto. Como compromisso, deixo mais duas fics começadas, espero que gostem. Espero ansiosa comentários!  
  
Beijos!  
  
Bélier 


	9. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte

Título: A poção do amor  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Afrodite inventa uma poderosa poção do amor! Mas muitos copos serão trocados até ele conseguir acertar o do seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer!  
  
Capítulo 9 – Afrodite e Máscara da Morte!  
  
"Então, era isso! Acabava assim..."  
  
Afrodite caminhava sozinho, desanimado, pelo convés deserto. Encostou-se junto à grade, observando a espuma que o motor do navio deixava no mar escuro. Ouviu o conjunto anunciar que aquela era a última música do baile.  
  
A madrugada estava linda. Perfeita para o romance. Afrodite lembrou-se com pesar de todos os casais felizes que deixara no salão.  
  
Aioria e Marin. Amor antigo.  
  
Shun e Hyoga. Mais que amizade.  
  
Seiya e Saori. Feitos um para o outro.  
  
Ikki e June. Relação tempestuosa.  
  
Shura e Shina. Temperamentos quentes.  
  
Mu e Shaka. Paixão delicada.  
  
Miro e Kamus. Paixão desvairada.  
  
Todos felizes. Por causa dele!  
  
Uma raiva mortal invadiu-o. Se pelo menos ele não fosse tão azarado! Imaginando tudo que acontecera desde o começo do passeio, parecia-lhe quase impossível que todas as suas tentativas tivessem falhado. Ele, realmente, não tinha sorte.  
  
Bem, coincidência ou não, os casais tinham se acertado de uma forma que lhe parecia perfeita. Pelo menos isso. A prova é que todos permaneceram juntos, mesmo após o efeito da poção ter passado.  
  
Afrodite subiu na primeira barra da grade, sua calça pantalona e seus cabelos verdes esvoaçando ao vento. Seu salto escorregou no ferro, e ele se segurou bem. Apoiou seu corpo no restante da grade, debruçando-se sobre o mar agitado. Observou mais uma vez o caminho de espuma branca riscar a água, fascinado. Tirou de dentro da sua bolsinha de festa o frasquinho vazio da poção, e ficou observando-o, tristemente.  
  
Então, com um gritinho, soltou-o, deixando-o cair no mar.  
  
- Uh!  
  
Desceu da grade, feliz da vida. Sempre quis imitar a velhinha do Titanic. É claro que ele não ia ser louco de jogar um colar caríssimo no mar...  
  
- Ei, o que você está fazendo aí?! Ficou louco?!  
  
Afrodite virou-se assustado, vendo Máscara da Morte chegar, correndo.  
  
- Ah, nada não... – Afrodite riu, nervoso. Com certeza o amigo ia zombar das suas pretensões cinematográficas. – Só estava olhando o mar.  
  
- Seu louco! Eu te vi lá do salão, achei que você ia pular! – Máscara estava realmente nervoso.  
  
- Eu, pular?! E você acha que eu ia acabar com a minha bela vida?! Mas de jeito nenhum! – Afrodite passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para as costas. – Essa vida é muito boa para ser desperdiçada, meu caro amigo!  
  
Câncer ainda assim olhou desconfiado para Afrodite.  
  
- Ah, vamos entrar que está frio aqui fora. – Peixes esfregou os braços com as mãos.  
  
- É, o baile está acabando, e vão servir café e pãezinhos quentinhos! – Máscara avisou. Ele, definitivamente, não ia deixar o amigo sozinho ali fora, de novo.  
  
- Ai, que delícia!!! – Afrodite deu pulinhos de alegria. – Vamos lá então, que um cafezinho agora vai ser ó-ti-mo! – E saiu saltitante pelo convés.  
  
Máscara observou o amigo se afastar, sorrindo, e tratou de segui-lo.  
  
-x-  
  
Afrodite suspirou, resignando, fechando sua cabine. Finalmente amanhecera o último dia do passeio. Provavelmente, na manhã do dia seguinte, eles estariam desembarcando em Atenas, e tudo estaria terminado.  
  
Peixes alisou inconscientemente sua roupa, e ajeitou os cabelos, dirigindo- se ao salão para o desjejum. Virou em um corredor, distraído, e deparou-se com uma cena muitíssimo comum nos últimos dias...  
  
A maioria dos casais, passada a euforia da primeira vez, tinham se acalmado, deixando as demonstrações de afeto para lugares mais privados. Alguns por discrição, como Mu e Shaka, outros por reclamação dos outros casais, como Shina e Shura, e outros até por pegação no pé de irmão, como Shun e Hyoga...  
  
Mas nada do que fosse dito ou feito conseguia deter aqueles dois...  
  
"Cruzes, acho que coloquei poção demais no copo deles!" Afrodite pensou, desconsolado.  
  
Aparentemente, Aquário e Escorpião haviam acabado de sair do quarto de Kamus, que eles tinham estado dividindo desde a noite do baile, uma vez que o francês ainda estava com a chave na mão, mas Miro já o prensava firmemente contra a parede, colando cada centímetro do seu corpo ao do cavaleiro de gelo e segurando-o insistentemente pela nuca, mantendo-o preso em seu beijo.  
  
Não que Kamus estivesse se incomodando. Aparentemente ele já havia se acostumado bem aos ataques venenosos do Escorpião... O francês puxava o grego para junto de si, enlaçando-o pela cintura, e agarrava seus cabelos ondulados com força.  
  
- Eu, hein?! – Afrodite fingiu tapar os olhos ao se aproximar dos dois amantes. – Quem te viu e quem te vê, Kamus!  
  
- Perdão? – Kamus separou sua boca da de Miro, tentando entender o que Peixes falava, e aproveitando para recuperar o fôlego.  
  
- Cai fora, Afrodite! – Miro resmungou, sua voz saindo abafada, de algum lugar entre o pescoço e a farta cabeleira cor de esmeralda do francês. Uma de suas mãos encontrara passagem por debaixo da blusa do cavaleiro de Aquário, e o grego acariciava seu abdômen descaradamente.  
  
Afrodite, fingindo-se indignado, bateu com sua bolsa de palha na cabeça do Escorpião, que sequer se moveu de onde estava aninhado. – Seus pervertidos! Vocês estão do lado do quarto! Têm que fazer isso aqui fora, pra mostrar o que eu estou perdendo?! – A voz de Afrodite soou divertida, apesar do que disse ser a mais pura verdade.  
  
- Mas nós acabamos de sair do quarto... – Kamus gemeu alto, quando Miro colou a boca em sua orelha e cutucou-a com a língua.  
  
- Então, aqui no corredor é bem melhor, né? – Afrodite continuou seu trajeto, rindo. – Exibidos!  
  
Peixes ouviu um resmungo ininteligível de Miro, e deixou os dois se divertindo. Ao chegar ao salão, seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso. Afinal, seu plano não tinha falhado totalmente... Uma vez que todos pareciam ter encontrado seus parceiros, havia sobrado muito mais tempo para que ele e Máscara da Morte pudessem conversar a sós.  
  
Aproximou-se da mesa do cavaleiro de Câncer, cumprimentando-o, animado.  
  
- Bom dia!  
  
- Oi, bom dia, Afrodite! – Máscara levantou os olhos do seu café, ao ver o amigo chegar. Ultimamente, Peixes vinha sendo sua companhia mais constante no passeio, uma vez que seus amigos mais chegados estavam preocupados em gastar os últimos dias do cruzeiro com suas amadas... Ou amados, Máscara se embananou um pouco, ao lembrar-se de Miro e Kamus.  
  
Ao notar o olhar estranho que o amigo lhe lançou, Afrodite ficou curioso. – Que foi, preocupado com alguma coisa?  
  
- Ah... Bem, é que eu estava pensando no Miro e no Kamus e...  
  
- Iiiiih, nem me fale! – Afrodite o interrompeu. – Acabei de vê-los num amasso lá no corredor! – Ao notar a cara estranha de Câncer, Peixes interpelou-o. – O que foi, isso te incomoda?  
  
Máscara pensou um pouco. – Não, sabe que não?  
  
"Bom, isso é bom!" Afrodite pensou, cheio de esperanças. – Vamos fazer uma última parada numa cidade, hoje, você vai?  
  
- Vou, porque não?  
  
Peixes ficou feliz com a forma como ele havia lhe respondido, pois tinha lhe dado a impressão de que ele se auto-convidara para ir com ele. – Então, vamos!  
  
-x-  
  
O passeio durou a manhã toda e boa parte da tarde. Afrodite e Máscara almoçaram juntos em um pequeno restaurante da cidade, e se divertiram fazendo compras nas várias lojinhas, que vendiam principalmente artesanato. Vez ou outra, encontravam algum outro casal de amigos, parando para fazer algum comentário ou para tomar um suco ou um café. O dia passou rápido, e logo todos estavam a bordo do transatlântico novamente.  
  
- O dia foi ótimo, não? – Afrodite perguntou, feliz, envolvendo seus cabelos displicentemente com um lindo lenço de seda colorida, que havia ganho do amigo, na cidade. Máscara acompanhava o cavaleiro de Peixes pelo corredor, até seu quarto.  
  
- É, foi sim... – Câncer comentou, distraído. Ele havia passado horas bem divertidas com Afrodite. Era fácil conversar com aquele maluquinho, o seu bom humor costumeiro sempre o animava.  
  
Afrodite parou na porta de sua cabine, enfiando a chave na fechadura e entreabrindo a porta ligeiramente, e voltou-se, eufórico, para se despedir do amigo, cujo quarto estava a alguns metros do seu. – Então, até o jantar!  
  
Máscara continuou a olhá-lo distraidamente, sem fazer nenhum movimento. Os olhos azuis-piscina do amigo brilhavam, deixando transparecer toda a sua felicidade, e seu sorriso de dentes impecáveis era radiante. Sem pensar muito, alcançou para o lenço na cabeça de Afrodite. Enrolou-o entre as mãos, para depois passa-lo novamente pela cabeça do outro, prendendo os cabelos verdes como se o lenço fosse uma tiara, afastando a franja do cavaleiro de Peixes da testa. Finalizou com um nó junto à nuca do amigo, deixando que as pontas longas do tecido caíssem por seu ombro. – Pronto! Assim fica melhor! – Máscara tentou dar um tom casual a sua voz.  
  
Afrodite observara tudo de olhos arregalados, imóvel. Certamente, nunca em sua vida havia sido tratado com tal delicadeza. Lembrou-se de agradecer. – Obrig...  
  
A palavra ficou no ar, quando Máscara da Morte pousou os lábios sobre os seus, iniciando um beijo.  
  
"Ai, minha Deusa, e essa agora?!?!" Afrodite arregalou mais ainda os olhos, pego de surpresa. Demorou um pouco para que ele se lembrasse e que era exatamente aquilo que ele esperara durante toda a viagem!  
  
Sendo assim, não perdeu mais tempo.  
  
Antes que o cavaleiro de Câncer pudesse mudar de idéia sobre o que estava fazendo, Afrodite levou suas mãos até segurá-lo pelo rosto e nuca, trazendo- o para mais perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que se encostava à parede ao lado da porta do seu quarto.  
  
Máscara hesitou um pouco, indeciso sobre continuar ou não. Mas ao sentir os lábios macios se abrirem sob os seus, num convite mudo, não resistiu. Por várias vezes, nos últimos dias, tinha tido vontade de fazer aquilo. Por que não? Invadiu a boca de Afrodite com a língua, vasculhando cada canto com vontade.  
  
Afrodite, por sua vez, vibrou ao contato, sentindo finalmente aquela língua quente e áspera tocar a sua, demonstrando uma paixão que ele nunca imaginara. Retribuiu o beijo com sofreguidão, rezando para que aquilo não fosse um sonho e ele acordasse sozinho, novamente!  
  
Movimentando-se em sua direção, o italiano colou seu corpo ao do outro cavaleiro, sem interromper o beijo. O perfume que exalava de Afrodite era incrível. Ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha, se de seu cabelo, de suas roupas ou de sua pele, mas o aroma de rosas era inebriante, e tão poderoso que chagava a deixá-lo meio tonto. Por um momento, preocupou-se com a possibilidade de aquele cheiro conter algum tipo de veneno, como as próprias rosas que Peixes cultivava, mas concluiu que não. Era característico dele, com certeza. Suas mãos grandes contornaram a cintura delicada de Afrodite, e sentiu-o tremer levemente ao contato. Quebrou o beijo, mesmo porque já podia sentir sua respiração ficar mais rápida, e satisfez outra vontade sua: beijou delicadamente a pinta sob o olho esquerdo do amigo.  
  
Afrodite pestanejou, suspirando de prazer. Era muito bom para ser verdade. Queria perguntar ao cavaleiro de Câncer o que significava aquilo, e tudo o mais, mas estava com medo de quebrar o encanto. Sentiu que Máscara passou a beijar seu pescoço, próximo a sua orelha, descendo cada vez mais, até tocar a junção com o seu ombro, exposta pela gola da camisa branca que usava.  
  
Sem aviso, o idílio amoroso dos dois foi interrompido.  
  
- EH! ESSA É BOA!!! – Miro gritou, feliz da vida por poder atazanar Afrodite, como ele havia feito com ele, pela manhã. – Olha só, Kamus!!! Depois a gente é que é pervertido!!! – Escorpião começou a rir estrondosamente.  
  
- CALA.A.BOCA.MIRO! – Kamus falou, entredentes, também achando a situação estranha, mas tentando não pagar mico junto do amante. – Ou você vai ver!  
  
Miro parou de rir imediatamente, animado. – Mesmo?! Você sabe que só tem um jeito de calar a minha boca, não?  
  
Kamus agarrou o Escorpião pelo braço, arrastando-o dali, em direção ao seu quarto, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Tem mais de um jeito de manter essa sua boca ocupada!  
  
Peixes e Câncer observaram divertidos os dois se afastarem.  
  
-Eles têm razão... – Máscara comentou. – Vamos entrar?  
  
- Hum? – Afrodite piscou várias vezes. – Claro! – Entrou no quarto, sendo seguido pelo outro cavaleiro.  
  
Afrodite viu, maravilhado, Câncer fechar a porta atrás de si, e avançar para ele, com uma certa urgência. Máscara o alcançou, retomando os beijos em seu pescoço, aproveitando que agora estavam a sós para desabotoar alguns botões da sua camisa, descobrindo mais um pouco da pele alva e beijando-a de modo sensual. Peixes gemeu, ao sentir que as mãos atrevidas do italiano continuavam a abrir sua camisa, chegando a desamarrar o nó que ele havia feito nas pontas e deixando seu peito alvo à mostra. Abaixando-se ligeiramente, Máscara desceu sua boca até alcançar um dos mamilos rosados de Afrodite, contornando-o com a língua e provocando gemidos ainda mais altos. Afrodite arqueou levemente as costas ao contato íntimo da boca do outro cavaleiro em sua pele, sendo amparado por braços fortes.  
  
– Eu... esperei tanto por isso! - Afrodite não pôde evitar o desabafo.  
  
- Mesmo? – Máscara levantou o rosto, observando-o. – Comigo?  
  
Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça, corando ligeiramente.  
  
- E porque você não me falou? – Câncer estranhou.  
  
- Ora! Ora... Por que.... – Afrodite olhou para o nada, perplexo. – Por que eu não falei?!  
  
É verdade. Teria sido muito mais fácil conquistar o cavaleiro da forma normal, paquerando-o e se insinuando, como fizera nos últimos dias, do que perder tempo planejando fazê-lo beber daquela maldita poção! Deveria ter feito isso desde o começo do cruzeiro, e confiado no seu charme. Que tolo havia sido!  
  
"Mas um tolo apaixonado, fazer o quê?!" Pensou, feliz. – Sei lá por que não te contei! Fiquei com medo de que você não me quisesse! – Peixes concluiu a conversa, enlaçando o pescoço do seu amado italiano e roçando seu corpo no dele, coquete.  
  
Máscara deixou escapar uma risada rouca, suas mãos acariciando as costas de Afrodite sob a camisa, sentindo a pele quente sob seus dedos. – Eu, não te querer? Essa é boa, como eu ia conseguir te ignorar, com toda a atenção que você me deu?  
  
- Ainda bem que você reparou... – Afrodite deu um risinho malicioso, seus dedos acariciando os cabelos azuis do italiano.  
  
- Chega de papo, então! – Máscara ergueu Afrodite do chão, carregando-o no seu colo até a cama. Depositou-o com cuidado sobre os lençóis, e apressou- se a tirar sua camiseta, deixando seu peito bronzeado e musculoso exposto ao olhar ávido do amigo. Sem desviar o olhar do cavaleiro delicado, Câncer tirou os tênis que usava, lançando-os pelo quarto. Peixes, eufórico, terminou de tirar a camisa, e chutou longe seus chinelos.  
  
- Ai, já vi que isso vai ser ótimo! – Afrodite esfregou as mãos, mais feliz do que nunca, enquanto o italiano pulava sobre ele com estardalhaço, fazendo a cama ranger.  
  
-x-  
  
Ao desembarcarem, na manhã seguinte, todos se sentiram um tanto quanto melancólicos com o final da viagem. Mas todos concordavam que o passeio havia sido ótimo.  
  
Bem, nem todos...  
  
- Socorro, me tirem daquiiiiiiii!!! – Shiryu foi o primeiro a desembarcar, desesperado para pisar em terra firme, e esquecer todos os beijos apaixonados que tinha visto a bordo. – Pra mim, chega!!!  
  
Dragão arrastou as malas pela escada, inconformado. – Caramba! Eu, que era o único que tinha namorada antes desse cruzeiro idiota começar, fui obrigado a servir de vela durante todo esse tempo! É o cúmulo do abs...  
  
- Oi, Shiryu! – Uma vozinha delicada o cumprimentou, em terra firme.  
  
O chinês olhou, assustado. – Shunrey! Graças a Deus!!! – O Dragão largou as malas, e correu para abraçar sua amada, enchendo-a de beijos apaixonados.  
  
- Eh, eu não sabia que você tinha mandado busca-la... – Seiya comentou, dirigindo-se a Saori. Olhando a felicidade do amigo, não pôde deixar de rir. – Coitado, não deve ter sido fácil!  
  
- Não mesmo! – Saori também riu, ao ver as mãos de Shiryu tentarem alcançar lugares onde a garota, definitivamente, não estava acostumada.  
  
- Ai, ai... Acabou a folga! – Aldebaran comentou, despreocupado. Olhando para os pés, desanimou-se um pouco. – Ah, que pena, vou ter que encostar minhas Havaianas, novamente...  
  
Pouco a pouco, os casais foram deixando o navio e entrando no ônibus que os levaria de volta ao Santuário, todos muito felizes. Em nada lembravam as pessoas que haviam partido, no primeiro dia.  
  
Afrodite vinha, exultante, de braço dado com seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer. Não tinha sido da forma como ele imaginara, mas a paixão verdadeira do italiano era melhor do que qualquer poção mágica!  
  
Ao passar por Saga e Kanon, que discutiam acaloradamente, Afrodite parou, fazendo com que Máscara também parasse, olhando-o interrogativamente.  
  
- Só um minuto, amor... Preciso fazer uma coisa!  
  
- Claro... – Câncer concordou.  
  
Peixes aproximou-se dos dois irmãos, remexendo dentro de sua bolsa. – Ei, meninos!  
  
- Oi, Afrodite! – Os gêmeos responderam, em uníssono, parando imediatamente de conversar.  
  
- Olha, eu tenho uma coisinha pra vocês... – Afrodite finalmente achou o que estava procurando. – Um presentinho, espero que façam bom proveito! – Peixes estendeu um pedaço de papel para Saga.  
  
Saga pegou o papel, olhando-o espantado. – O quê é isso?  
  
- Não lhe parece óbvio? – Peixes piscou para eles.  
  
Kanon espiou o papel, sobre o ombro de Saga. – Então foi isso! Só você mesmo para causar essa bagunça, Afrodite!  
  
- E não é?! Bem, vocês já viram que funciona, então... Espero que fiquem ricos!  
  
- Ricos nada, nós vamos dominar o mundo!!! – Os olhos de Saga começaram a ficar vermelhos...  
  
- De novo!? – Kanon deu um sopapo na cabeça do irmão. – Será que isso não vai passar nunca? Bem, quanto te devemos por essa preciosa informação?  
  
- Dever?! Lindinhos, vocês acham que eu quero dinheiro?! Finalmente eu tenho o que eu mais queria no mundo! – Afrodite olhou para Máscara, que o esperava ali perto, olhando desconfiado. – E também não preciso mais disso... Como eu disse, façam bom uso dela! Tchauzinho! – Peixes já ia saindo, quando lembrou-se de um detalhe importante. – Ah! Quando vocês forem fazê-la... Só tomem cuidado quando colocarem o último ingrediente, sim?  
  
- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – Saga perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Não sei não, mano... Só sei que vamos lucrar muito... – Kanon beijou o pescoço de Saga, que estremeceu ligeiramente.  
  
- Pode apostar nisso! – Saga sorriu, e os dois irmãos leram atentamente a receita contida no papel...  
  
"POÇÃO DO AMOR  
  
COMPOSIÇÃO E APRESENTAÇÃO  
  
Mandrágora absinto (c/ fada verde e tudo, francês – 70% de álcool) lótus negra avelãs e amêndoas pétalas de rosa cândidas (lógico) gelo seco para efeitos especiais e uma refrigerada açafrão (espanhol-vermelho- alaranjado) baunilha gengibre mel  
  
O líquido final deve ser transparente.  
  
INFORMAÇ'ES AO USUÁRIO:  
  
ARMAZENAGEM: conservar o frasco embrulhado em papel alumínio para abrigar da luz e do calor, caso contrário a poção se oxida e escurece, diminuindo o tempo de validade, que geralmente é de 15 dias.  
  
INFORMAÇ'ES TÉCNICAS: não disponíveis.  
  
CONTRA INDICAÇ'ES: em caso de incompatibilidade emocional.  
  
PRECAUÇ'ES E ADVERTÊNCIAS: quando há suspeita de afinidade psíquica e possibilidade de danos genéticos, a glândula pienal e pituitária, a poção não deve ser usada.  
  
INTERAÇ'ES MEDICAMENTOSAS: a ação da poção pode ser alterada em caso de mistura com derivados opiáceos como o láudano.  
  
REAÇ'ES ADVERSAS/EFEITOS COLATERAIS: alucinações, autocombustão, desconforto ventral, contrações pélvicas, impotência e infertilidade se não for liberada a quantidade de hormônios segregada.  
  
POSOLOGIA: 5, 7, 9 ou 13 gotas (sempre ímpar), conforme grau de insatisfação e apetite sexual.  
  
SUPERDOSAGEM: Ninguém sobreviveu ao teste. (só o Miro e o Kamus...)  
  
P.S.: Modo de preparo das matérias primas, cânticos necessários e ordem da adição dos componentes, somente com a orientação de uma sacerdotisa de Hecate, autorizada e da região da Tessalia."  
  
Fim!  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Antes de tudo, tenho que dar os devidos créditos da receita da poção do amor, para a minha querida amiga Hecate, que me enviou já há algum tempo, a título de curiosidade, mas eu gostei tanto que pedi autorização a ela para colocá-la no final da fic. Posologia, efeitos colaterais e outros também são de autoria dela. Hecate, adorei! Muito obrigada, mesmo!  
  
- Ai, menina, avisa que é pra ninguém tentar isso em casa, viu?! (Afrodite, preocupado)  
  
- Claro, claro! (Bélier concorda prontamente) Não tentem isso em casa, leitoras! É sério!  
  
- Mas o Saga e o Kanon pediram pra avisar que eles já tem pronta entrega do produto! (Afrodite bate palmas, animado)  
  
- Ãh... Será que eles fizeram certo? (Bélier olha desconfiada para Afrodite)  
  
(Afrodite dá de ombros) – Isso eu não sei!  
  
- Conhecendo aqueles dois, melhor não arriscar... (Bélier conclui)  
  
- Bem, eles estão até pensando em abandonar o Santuário e abrir uma loja de "Gemialidades", sabe? (Afrodite dá de ombros)  
  
(Bélier olha Afrodite, perplexa, tentando se lembrar onde já ouvira aquela história...)  
  
Bem, meninas, deixando as brincadeiras de lado, espero que tenham gostado da história, não só do final, mas como um todo. Quando penso na forma como ela começou, acho que consegui atingir o objetivo que eu ansiava. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém, pras fãs que reclamaram que teve pouco Miro e Kamus, mais um pouquinho nesse capítulo (risos), e pras que queriam Kanon e Saga, também teve uma insinuação, pouca, eu admito, mas fica para uma próxima oportunidade. O Deba, coitado, ficou só, mesmo, mas ele tem as mocinhas da aldeia... Quis fazer uma cena mais romântica do que cômica, para o Afrodite, porque achei que ele merecia! (E como!)  
  
Enfim, é isso! Não esqueçam de revisar esse capítulo, por favor, o último é sempre o mais importante, mas muita gente esquece!  
  
Beijos mil!  
  
Bélier  
  
P.S. IMPORTANTE: Ah! Eu tenho um blog, agora! É belier.aries.blog.uol.com.br . Nele vou comentar algumas coisas sobre as fics, que não deu pra comentar aqui. Responder a alguma pergunta, que eu sempre esqueço, nas reviews... E outros assuntos quaisquer. Espero que prestigiem! 


End file.
